Untitled
by Valamon
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, please just R&R. It is finished now, if there is any suggestions for another one, then I'm happy to listen to them
1. Chapter 1

Kyrene Nugasuki is a kind-hearted seventeen-year-old girl who lives in Shinshuku. She has a glamorous, yet lonely life. Both of her parents are famous singers and are rarely home. Everyone at school only likes her because she is rich and can get them anything they want, as well as naive enough not to know they are using her. Other than the parties every Friday and the occasional visit for video games, no one ever comes to her house. The three servants, Yukiara the maid, Chinchi the cook, and her husband, Jeran the butler, are her only real friends.

Anna-Marie Shintoya is an evil seventeen-year-old girl with a hated life. Her parents are divorced and her step dad, Jon, is a cruel pervert. Her only friend is her Digimon, Centauriamon. Her perception in life is that she's above all (even her six half-sisters and half-brother). She lives up to her nickname, Hatred, all too well. She is very strong because she likes to body-build and is a bounty hunter in the Digital World. Because of her step dad, she never stays at home and always carries a flamethrower, grenade launcher, and an AK40, though she usually keeps them concealed.

Impy is an Impmon with a cruel attitude. He is a loner who never likes to follow the rules and is always causing trouble. He lives in the Real World, taking refuge wherever he can. He wishes to Digivolve so that he can have his revenge against everyone who has ever crossed him, including his brother Bliich. But even with his hard nature, Impy secretly longs for a companion, though he doesn't want to believe it himself.

Little do the three know that their lives are about to change forever.

It was a bright, warm Friday afternoon. School had just let out for the weekend and Kyrene was walking by the park on her way home. She was walking slowly so that she could examine her surroundings with two-tone colored eyes.

Using a free hand, Kyrene straightened the hem of her navy blue shirt and pushed strands of dishwater blonde hair from her face. Even though it was up in a ponytail, her hair had a habit of getting in her face.

As she neared a small bush, it shook. Kyrene jumped at the movement, nearly dropping her books. Recovering quickly, she cautiously made her way towards the bush. She peeked behind the bush and gasped.

Curled up unconscious was a strange creature no bigger than a two-foot tall human. It had three white claws for toes on each foot, a spade-tipped tail, and long pointed ears. Its short, dark purple, almost black fur and white mask-like face was covered in scratches, bruises, scorch marks, and streaks of dried blood.

Dropping her books, Kyrene leaned down and carefully picked up the injured creature. She saw that there was a maroon bandana tied around its neck and on its three fingered paws were a matching set of gloves. There was also a yellow smiley-face with an evil fanged grin.

Worried more about its condition than its appearance, Kyrene picked up her books with her free hand and hurried home. Home was a two-story mansion with a large yard and conjoining garage.

Yukiara greeted Kyrene at the door. The twenty-year-old stared at the creature in Kyrene's arms. "Kyrene, just what is that?"

"Um, I don't know exactly. But it's hurt."

Yukiara sighed. "I'll get the bandages." She was quite used to Kyrene bringing home injured animals.

"And water with a washrag please and thank you." Kyrene said as she walked up the stairs towards her room.

Kyrene's room was the master bedroom on the second floor where all the bedrooms were located. It had white walls covered in posters of dragons except for one wall that had a full sized mural of a silver dragon standing on a cliff beside a cascading waterfall. The ceiling was a midnight blue littered with painted stars and dark grey clouds. The floor was carpeted in beige. A queen-sized bed covered with a dark green sheet and a black body pillow was up against the wall opposite the mural. Near the foot of the bed was a TV stand with a large TV on it and an Xbox 360 on the shelf under the TV. There was also a built-in closet in the wall next to the mural and a wooden dresser beside it with a clock and two red candles.

Kyrene laid the creature and her books on the bed then sat beside them. She ran her fingers slowly through its fur, carefully untangling it, and pulling out chunks of dried blood. "Oh, you poor thing. What happened to you?"

Yukiara appeared in the doorway, a bowl of water in one hand and a roll of bandages in the other, a washrag, and towel draped over one arm. "Alright, I have everything you asked for, Ky. Need anything else?"

Kyrene walked up to the maid, taking everything but the towel and washrag from her. "No thank you, Yuki."

"Alright." Yukiara draped the towel and washrag over Kyrene's arm before leaving the room.

Kyrene went back to her bed and sat down after putting her books on the floor. She set everything beside her then spread the towel out over her lap. She pulled the creature upon it, brushed the blood, and singed fur from the bed. Then she set to work wiping the strange creature down with the wet washrag and bandaging it. The entire time she worked the creature did not stir. The only sign that it was still alive was the rise and fall of its tiny chest.

After the task was finished, Kyrene returned the creature to its spot on the bed and set everything on the floor. Then she lay on her side beside the creature, watching over it.

Nearly two hours later Kyrene felt herself shook awake.

"Hm…?" She looked up to see Jeran looking down at her.

The twenty-nine-year-old butler had short brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a kind smile.

"Hello, Kyrene." he said in his soft voice.

"Oh, hi, Jeran. What's up?" Kyrene asked as she sat up.

"You haven't been down yet. Yuki said that you were tending to an injured creature. I came to check up on both of you."

Kyrene smiled. "How thoughtful. Thank you."

Jeran walked towards the door. "You're welcome," As he reached the door he paused, as if remembering something. He turned to Kyrene. "Oh, and Chinchi was wandering if you wanted anything to eat."

"Tell her not at the moment, please and that I'm sorry I haven't dropped in yet."

"Alright." Jeran left the room.

Kyrene looked down at the creature beside her. She readjusted the sheet, pausing when the creature moved.

"Uh…." it moaned.

Kyrene watched intently as its eyes flickered open. "Hello. How do you feel?"

The creature looked up at her through unfocused dark green eyes. "Wha?" He looked around the room slowly. "Where the hell am I? And who the hell're you?"

"My name is Kyrene and you're in my room," Kyrene replied. "I fixed you up."

The creature's face twisted into a frown. "That's stupid…."

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Sure, toots. How 'bout some data so I can Digivolve." he replied sarcastically.

Kyrene cocked her head to one side. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. Can I get you something else?"

"Hm, how 'bout two pizzas…two bottles of sake…and whatever other leftovers youse gots left."

"Ok!" Kyrene said as she got up.

The creature's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What?!" Apparently, he had not expected her to do anything.

"I'll be back in a tick!" Kyrene called as she went out the door.

The creature stared at the empty doorway for a moment before lying back on the pillow, a smug grin crossing his face. "Now this is cool."

Kyrene returned a few minutes later with a tray laden with food and two bottles of sake. "Here we go!" She set the tray beside the stunned creature. "The pizzas will be done shortly," She watched as the creature set to the food and drink with gusto. "So what's your name?"

"Impy." he replied through a mouthful.

Kyrene smiled. "I like that name, it suits you."

Impy paused and glared at Kyrene. Then he went back to eating.

"So…what are you exactly? I mean…I've never seen anything like you before."

"Digimon."

Kyrene blinked in surprise. "…Digimon?"

"Yeah. Never hearda one?"

Kyrene shook her head.

Impy rolled his eyes, belched loudly, then continued eating.

Kyrene giggled and stood up. "I'm going to go get the pizzas now. That is, if you're still hungry."

"Yesh!" Impy nodded vigorously.

"You really should slow down, though. You'll give yourself a tummy-ache. Or worse."

"Oh, shut up. I'm just fine. Now get me that pizza!"

Kyrene left the room. She went to the kitchen where Chinchi was cutting the two pizzas into slices.

The twenty-six-year-old woman had red-brown hair put up in a bun and green-brown eyes. She wore a light grey t-shirt, khakis, and an apron with "Kiss the Cook" across the front in bold black letters She looked up when Kyrene walked in. "I was just about to send Jeran up with your food."

"Thank you, Mrs. Terisagi. I'll take it from here, if you don't mind." Kyrene said as she picked up the plates of pizza.

Chinchi smiled. "Not at all. I've just started on dinner and the snacks for the party later."

"Thank you. They'll be here soon, won't they? Are you three going out for awhile?"

"And leave you here by yourself?!" Chinchi said, horrified. "I think not! We have not left you unattended yet, and are not starting now! What would you're parents say if we left you to run the house full of rambunctious teenagers? They'd have a cow!"

Kyrene smiled and sighed. "Alright. Well, I'll be in my room. Tell me when they get here, please."

"Will do, sweetie!"

Kyrene hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and went into her room.

Impy had already finished off all the food and all but half of the second bottle of sake, which he was still guzzling. He set the empty bottle down and looked up at Kyrene as she sat down on the bed, setting the plates down in front of him. "Finally! You're sucha slowpoke." He picked up a slice of pizza and bit into it.

"I'm sorry." Kyrene said quietly.

Impy waved his paw dismissively, not bothering to pause with eating.

Kyrene picked up a small slice of pizza and nibbled on the end. "So, um, Impy. How did you get hurt?"

Impy paused long enough to say, "None of yer damn business!" Then went back to chewing.

Kyrene was slightly bewildered and sad at the tone Impy had used but continued to eat quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole house was abuzz with excited teenagers talking and playing in their three designated rooms. Kyrene only allowed them the living room, game room, and movie room. 

The living room was mainly for eating and socializing, being furnished with a couch, three armchairs, a large TV on a stand, and a long coffee table. The game room was full of thin, tall TVs with different games systems hooked to them and a large oak bookshelf full of games against the wall near the door. The movie room, where most of the music was coming from, had a large flat screen TV with all-room surround sound that made the house vibrate, as well as an empty floor space for dancing. The usual furnishing was up against the walls.

One teenage girl, Hatred, was lounging in an armchair in the living room, watching the activity with distaste. Her eyes were covered by her black bangs, which reached down to her nose; the rest of her hair was up in a ponytail. She wore a black sleeveless dress and black knee-high platform boots. She took several sips of her beer. "Stupid kids."

Kyrene, along with Jeran, was setting out replacement appetizers. Then Kyrene went about from every group of teens, making sure they were happy and getting whatever they asked for.

Hatred watched her, shaking her head. "Pathetic. To think, I used to hate that poor used soul."

Kyrene walked up to Hatred. "Hello. Would you like anything?"

Hatred shook her head. "No. Don't you know they're just using you?"

"Huh?" Kyrene asked blankly.

Hatred made a sweeping motion with one arm. "Everyone here is using you. Duh! They only like you 'cause ya got money."

Kyrene smiled. "Oh, don't be silly! Now, I need to go check on my other guests, please excuse me."

Hatred watched as Kyrene hurried off, smacking her forehead and shaking her head. "So pure yet so stupid. I'd better help her out."

Later, after the party, Kyrene was picking trash up from the living room. Hatred walked in and started picking beer bottles and soda cans from the floor.

"Oh, um…y, you don't have to do that, miss."

Hatred lifted her head to see Kyrene standing before her. "I can do it if I wanna."

"Oh…but that's my job," Kyrene said softly. "You can go home if you want.

"Hell no! I'm stayin' here if ya don't mind!"

Kyrene blinked in surprise then smiled. "Ok. Stay as long as you like. You can play video games or something else instead, if you like."

"Nah, I'm fine." Hatred replied as she continued picking things up from the floor and depositing them in the trashcan.

Kyrene shrugged and continued with her work.

Impy appeared at the top step. "Kyrene! I'm hungry! Get me somethin' ta eat!"

Kyrene dropped everything she was carrying and hurried towards the stairs. "Coming!"

Hatred looked up at the Digimon in surprise. "Him again? I thought Cen killed him. Oh, well. Guess she'll haveta try again." she muttered to herself.

Kyrene halted at the bottom step. "What would you like?"

"Ice cream."

"Alright. Coming right up!" Kyrene said as she headed off to the kitchen.

Impy snickered. "She's sucha suck up. Hehe!"

"That's so pathetic, Impmon. Using that poor girl like that. But of course, that's your nature, isn't it?" Hatred said coolly.

"What? Of course it is! Stupid humans!"

"You're so full of yourself. Don't worry. Cen won't be so kind the next time you battle."

Impy scoffed. "Ha! As if! Your Digimon's so weak. I can beat her easily!"

Hatred chuckled. "Really? Is that why you got your ass beat last time?"

Impy clenched his fists and ground his teeth together angrily.

"Impy! I have your ice cream!" Kyrene called as she walked into the room.

"Alright!" Impy jumped up on the banister and slid down. He snatched the bowl from Kyrene's hands and put his face in it. He pulled his face out suddenly, making a face of disgust and holding it out at arms length. "Bleh! What the hell is this crap?!" he demanded.

"I, it's cookie dough ice cream…." Kyrene replied shakily.

"I hate it! Get me somethin' else, pronto!"

"Y, yes Impy! I'm so sorry." Kyrene said as she took the bowl from Impy and hurried from the room.

Impy wiped the cold, creamy liquid from his face with a gloved paw and wiped it on the side of an armchair.

Hatred shook her head and picked up the trash Kyrene had dropped earlier. "Stupid moron."

Kyrene returned a few moments later with a new bowl of ice cream. "Ok. Do you like chocolate?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah! Gimme!" Impy demanded, holding out his paws.

Kyrene handed him the bowl and watched as he devoured the contents with lighting speed. When he was finished, he handed the bowl back to her and started up the stairs.

"Is that all, Impy?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm goin' back ta bed."

"Alright. I'll be up to check on you in a bit," She turned to Hatred and sighed. "Poor guy. He's been hurt bad. I feel sorry for him."

"Don't bother. That one's a mean, insensitive jackass."

"Don't say that! You don't know him. He's not as mean as you think."

Hatred shook her head and walked away, knowing it was useless to argue with the girl. "She definitely needs help."

Impy was searching through Kyrene's dresser, trying to find something worth stealing. "Sheesh! Clothes clothes and more clothes! Ick! Wonder what's in da closet." He walked over to the closet and reached up for the handle.

Suddenly Kyrene appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Impy. How ya feelin'?"

Impy turned around, slightly startled. "Oh, um, better."

Kyrene smiled. "That's good. Having fun?"

"No. I'm bored!"

Kyrene straightened the sheet on the bed. "The game room is clean now. You could play in there if you want."

"I guess so."

"Alright. I could carry you, if you want me to."

"Whatever."

Kyrene walked over and picked Impy up, adjusting him so that he was nestled in the crook of her arm. "Comfy?" she asked him.

Impy shrugged. "I guess."

"If you aren't, I can fix it."

A small grin spread across Impy's face. "I wanna ride on yer shoulders!"

Kyrene's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh? Um, Ok."

Kyrene helped Impy up onto her shoulders and went downstairs to the game room where Hatred was playing God of War 2 on a Playstation 2. She sat down beside Hatred. "Hi. Having fun?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Kyrene smiled. "That's good. Do you know when you're leaving? I could ask Jeran to drive you home. I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

"No!" Hatred cried, shaking her head vigorously. "No no no no no!"

Kyrene blinked in surprise. "No? Um, all right. Does that mean you're walking home?"

Before Hatred could answer Impy asked, "What's that?"

Kyrene and Hatred looked in the direction Impy was pointing to see a black ball with Monarch butterfly wings sprouting out of both sides of it.

"Er, that's my uh…ball." Hatred replied hesitantly.

Suddenly two orange eyes appeared. "Hewwo!" it squeaked.

Hatred groaned.

Kyrene jumped. "Oh my gosh!"

"Uh, Ok. It's a talkin' ball with eyes." Impy said.

"Who're you?" the creature asked.

"My name is Kyrene. What's yours?"

"Monarchiamon."

"Well whoop di doo. The pipsqueak has a name." Impy snickered.

"Dooo!" Monarchiamon began quivering with anger.

"Calm down, Monie. He ain't worth it."

Monarchiamon ceased her quivering. "Fine."

Impy grinned.

Kyrene reached up and patted Impy's back. "You wanna play something, Impy?"

"Nah, it's too much fun watching Hatred kill things."

"Alright. Would you like to get down?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

Monarchiamon, using her tiny, toeless paws, climbed up onto Kyrene's lap.

The three watched Hatred play for a while. Kyrene kept shutting her eyes when any gory scenes came up. Impy liked to mess with Kyrene by lying about when the scenes were finished, usually causing her to scream and cover her eyes. Kyrene never once yelled at Impy for what he did, but Hatred did.

"Impy stop it!"

"But it's fun hearing her scream!" Impy said defensively.

"And it's fun ta call you widdle Impy."

"That's ma name."

Hatred turned her head to look at Impy. "It is?" she asked in surprise. "Who named you that?"

"My brother." Impy grumbled.

"You got a brother?"

Impy rested his chin on the top of Kyrene's head. "Unfortunately. I hate 'im."

"But why?" Kyrene asked.

"Because he thinks he's better than everybody else. He Digivolved before me and rubbed it in my face. He can go ta hell for all I care."

"That doesn't sound very nice, Impy." Kyrene said quietly.

"Yeah, Impy!" Monarchiamon squeaked.

"Shut it pipsqueak." Impy mumbled, closing his eyes.

Kyrene smiled as she looked up at Impy. "Aww, you gettin' tired, sweetie?"

Her answer was a gentle snore.

Kyrene giggled. "Time for bed."

"C'ya." Hatred said, not looking away from the TV screen.

"If you'd like, you can stay here overnight. There's plenty of spare rooms upstairs." Kyrene said as she walked to the door.

"Awesome!"

Kyrene was walking up the stairs when Yukiara walked out of the kitchen.

"Ky! Dinner."

"Shhh!"

Yukiara blinked in surprise then spotted Impy. She smiled. "Aw, that's so cute." She giggled and went into the game room.

Kyrene went upstairs to her room and laid Impy on the bed then went back downstairs for dinner.

The next day Kyrene and Hatred were out hiking so Impy was being mischievous. He made huge messes in every room. He also turned on the TVs and upturned several potted plants.

Monarchiamon followed him everywhere saying each time, "You're cleaning that up, ya know."

Yukiara ended up cleaning every room but the kitchen, which Chinchi insisted on cleaning herself. Monarchiamon came up behind her with a miniature Dust buster. The tiny puffball greatly intrigued and fascinated the maid.

"I'm a hero!" Monarchiamon squeaked suddenly.

"Why is that?"

"'Cause I'm cleanin'."

"But I am too."

"I'm cleanin' more!" Monarchiamon squeaked happily.

Yukiara giggled. "You really are a strange little creature. Come now, it's time for lunch."

"Yay! Food!" Monarchiamon squealed, dropping the Dust buster and bolting for the kitchen.

Impy was already sitting at the table, eating a bowl of Ramen. He looked up at them as they walked in. He smirked. "Hey, guys. Been having fun?"

Yukiara frowned. "Yeah," she said sarcastically. "We've been having so much fun!"

"Yep!" Monarchiamon chirped happily as she flew up onto the table.

Impy snickered and continued eating.

Monarchiamon walked over and dunked her head into Impy's bowl, sucking noisily as she ate.

"Hey!" Impy cried. He folded his arms, slumping back in chair, grumbling darkly under his breath.

Yukiara giggled and took the bowl Chinchi was offering her. "Impy, you're really something."

Impy shrugged. "What can I say, I'm just too good."

Monarchiamon lifted her head from the bowl, juice dripped from her fur. "Hehe. You silly!"

"Shut it, puffball."

Monarchiamon went back to eating.

Impy jumped down from the chair and left the room. He went up to Kyrene's room and sat on the bed. Carefully, he peeled the bandages from his body and tossed them upon the floor. "Grr, I wish I was stronger, more powerful. Then I wouldn't haveta worry 'bout gettin' hurt so much. But I don't wanna leave here. It's nice being waited on and getting whatever I want. Maybe I can force Kyrene inta lettin' me stay after I Digivolve. Yeah," He lay back with his paws behind his head, one leg crossed over the other and a smirk upon his lips. "That'd be real easy. She's sucha pushover." He closed his eyes.

Kyrene and Hatred returned home an hour later. Hatred went to take a shower while Kyrene went up to her room. She found Impy fast asleep on her bed.

"Oh, don't you look cute. Hope he doesn't mind if I sleep next to him." She sat down beside Impy, giving him a thorough exam. "Wow," she said softly. "You're all healed. That's wonderful!" She smiled and lay down to sleep.

Later, when she awoke, Impy was gone. She went downstairs for dinner.

Impy, Hatred, and Monarchiamon were already in the kitchen chowing down on homemade stir-fry and rice.

"Hey, Ky. Up finally? Food's on the stove," Chinchi said. "Would you like me to fix your plate?"

"Yes please." Kyrene replied as she sat down in the chair between Hatred and Impy.

Chinchi smiled and went to work fixing Kyrene's plate.

"Have a nice nap?" Hatred asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Monarchiamon walked over to Kyrene, stopping just in front of her. "Pet me."

"Ok." Kyrene said. She picked the In-training up and set her on her lap, stroking the top of her furry body.

Monarchiamon giggled, smoke trailing from her nostrils.

Hatred tossed her head and sighed. Impy scoffed and continued eating.

"Tomorrow would you guys like to go for a walk?" Kyrene asked as she set Monarchiamon back on the table.

"Nah. I'm gonna be working-out."

Kyrene looked over at Impy. "What about you, sweetie? Feeling up to it?"

"Whatever."

Kyrene smiled. "Good! It'll be fun!"

"Whatever."

Kyrene took the plate from Chinchi and began eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyrene and Impy were walking through the park; Impy was trying hard to keep up with Kyrene's pace. 

"Ky hold up!" he called.

"Hm?" Kyrene halted and looked down at Impy. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to ride on my shoulders the rest of the way?"

"No, I'm fine," Impy snapped. "Just slow yer ass down!"

Kyrene nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry."

Impy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Kyrene started walking at a slower pace, keeping an eye on Impy. Neither noticed the forest as it began to disappear in a shroud of mist to be replaced by a barren land.

Kyrene looked away from Impy and gasped, stopping short.

Impy looked up at Kyrene then around. He groaned. "Oh, not here again!"

Kyrene looked down at Impy. "You know this place?"

"Yeah," Impy snorted and folded his arms. "It's part of the Digital World. How the hell did we end up in this hellhole?! Fuck!"

Kyrene looked around. "I, it doesn't seem all that bad."

Impy rolled his eyes. "Shut it."

Kyrene clasped her hands together and looked at the ground. "Sorry."

"Well, well. What do we have here? A little human."

Kyrene and Impy turned towards the voice to see a strange looking creature. It was a dog-like creature wearing purple and blue armor with gold circular disks with Japanese engravings on its shoulders and underbelly. Its tail was purple as well. A purple bandana was tied about its neck in the front and covered most of its back. There was also a purple beaded necklace around its neck.

The creature chuckled. "What a delight this is! So, Impy, is this a friend of yours? Hm, doesn't seem ta be your type."

"Chatsuramon," Impy growled. "What do you want?"

"To give you what you've wished for."

Impy's eyes widened. "Wha?"

"Yes. I can give you the power to Digivolve. For a price."

"Name it! I'll do anything!"

Chatsuramon smiled. "Kill the humans. Starting with the girl."

Impy was a bit startled by the price. But he knew it was worth it. He looked up at Kyrene. I don't need her. I can still live at her place. She's just a worthless creature. This'll be real easy. He grinned and looked back at Chatsuramon. "Alright!"

Kyrene's eyes widened in surprise. "W, what?! I, Impy please no."

"Too late, toots," Impy said as he walked up to Chatsuramon. "Alright, come on!"

Chatsuramon nodded. "As you wish."

Impy began to glow golden and his shape began to change.

Kyrene watched the transformation with surprise and horror.

When it was finished, standing before her was not the Impy she knew. This creature was far taller, nearly six or more feet, and looked human, except for his white skin, three dark-red slitted eyes, and metallic plated tail. His chalky-white face was partially covered by a helmet that matched Impy's fur color and revealed his dark spiky blonde hair. He wore a tight black leather bodysuit that revealed his lanky, muscular body and a black leather jacket with a white-furred collar that reached to just above his waist. Black gloves with metal plating on the five fingers replaced his maroon gloves. Arm guards were strapped to his wrists. He also wore black combat boots that reached just below his knees with three metal spikes on the toes. The left boot had a gun holster strapped to it with a gun in it. A holster was also on his back, the same type of gun sitting in it. The maroon bandana was tied around his left arm just below the skull design on the shoulder. Two black belts were strapped to his waist and there were two brown belts strapped to just below his knee on his right leg. Strapped to his knees were metal triangular shaped kneepads.

The new creature looked himself over and grinned, showing off a set of fangs. "Now this is more like it!" He spoke in a deeper, gruffer voice.

"Alright now. Kill the girl."

The creature turned to Kyrene, pulling the double-barreled gun from its holster on his back. "With pleasure."

Kyrene took a step back as he pointed the gun at her, trembling with fear. "P, please, Impy…."

Chatsuramon chuckled gleefully, pleased with the human girl's fear. "That's it! Now all you have to do is kill her and you can keep your new powers. Come on! Fast or slow."

The creature's lips curled into a scornful smile.

"Impy, please don't."

The creature chuckled. "Stupid human! I'm not Impy anymore. Now I am Beelzemon! Far stronger than before. No more running from others because I was weak. No more being laughed at or tormented by the stronger Digimon. I finally have the power I desired, at a small price too."

Kyrene choked on a sob, unable to bear what her friend was saying. She shook her head. "…no…."

The viral cackled, thoroughly enjoying the teenager's torment.

"Beelzemon!" Chatsuramon barked impatiently. "Hurry up already! I have other matters to attend to."

"Alright alright! Stupid mutt. Alright, Ky. Say yer prayers."

Kyrene squeezed her eyes shut, hunching her shoulders. Her entire body shook uncontrollably.

BANG!

The shots rented the air along with a dog-like howl of pain.

Kyrene fell to her knees, covering her ears against the noise, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Get up, Kyrene."

Kyrene cracked open one eye then opened both eyes and looked up at Beelzemon. "B, but…I thought…wh, what happened?"

"I killed him. Don't gimme that look, just be happy I didn't kill you too. Now get up."

Kyrene shakily got to her feet. She drew several slow, deep breaths to calm herself and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She looked up at Beelzemon, who was watching her, arms folded, face impassive.

"Ready now?"

Kyrene nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Then let's go. It'll be dark very soon. And when it gets dark, it's usually cold."

Kyrene followed behind Beelzemon, still a bit shaken by the earlier events. Why did he do that? How could he? She sighed.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Hm? No. I'm fine."

Beelzemon looked away; back towards the direction they were headed. The pair walked in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

Kyrene finally broke the silence. "Beelzemon…would…would you have really killed me back there?"

"If I had felt like it…maybe. But I see no reason to."

The viral's answer made Kyrene feel more at ease. _Well, now I know the answer to that question._

"Hurry up, slowpoke. Yer laggin' behind, can't have that."

"Oh, sorry." Kyrene hurried to catch up with Beelzemon. She came up along side him but had to trot to keep up with his long strides.

Thinking back, Kyrene giggled.

Beelzemon looked down at her, slightly puzzled. "What's so funny, Ky?"

Kyrene giggled again. "Now I know exactly how you felt when you were trying to keep up with me. It's kinda funny."

Beelzemon turned his gaze away. "I don't think it is."

Kyrene's smile faded and she lowered her gaze shamefully. "Sorry."

They walked in silence for the rest of the trip. An hour later, Beelzemon found a suitable place for them to spend the night, a small cave in the side of a cliff with the mouth partially covered by vines. The pair settled themselves down, Kyrene towards the back and Beelzemon stationed at the entrance as guard.

Every now and again, he would look at Kyrene curled up against the wall as she slept. _Pitiful human. Why do I like her now? She was just my pawn, something I used for my own benefits, just like her so-called friends. I can't care for her now! But it was difficult to try to pull the trigger on her. I should have just killed 'em both, but I couldn't. Damn! I must be gettin' soft…better fix that. _A slow, evil smile crossed his face. "And I know just how to fix that."

The next morning Beelzemon told Kyrene that he was leaving for a while.

"It's just for a bit," he said reassuringly. "I'll be back soon, kay?" Hehe, yeah right!

"Alright. I'll be right here."

Beelzemon nodded, trying hard not to laugh. He left the cave at a leisurely pace, chuckling softly when he was out of ear-shot.

Kyrene sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees as she watched her beloved friend disappear from view. "I'll be right here waiting." she whispered.

Several hours later, it was nightfall and Beelzemon still had not returned. Kyrene was getting a little worried but did not move from her spot. She ignored the growling and pain in her stomach from hunger. Despite the hunger and worry, sleep slowly overtook Kyrene, despite her attempts to stay awake.

Several days had passed and Beelzemon still had not returned. Kyrene was beyond worry for the well-being of her friend. And to top it all off, it had begun to rain. Kyrene watched the rain, shivering and wet. The air inside of the cave had become damp and chilly from the rain.

"Where could you be? Please hurry back soon." Kyrene said to the rain.

Fatigue, hunger, and the cold were beginning to take their toll on Kyrene, causing her to catch a cold. But she didn't even notice, far more worried about Beelzemon than herself.

One afternoon, nearly two weeks later, Beelzemon finally returned. He walked carefully towards the entrance, where Kyrene was leaning against the wall, seemingly asleep.

Suddenly she stirred and opened her eyes. "Impy? Beelzemon!" She tried to stand but was too weak and fell.

Beelzemon turned away, fuming. "God damn it! She's still alive! I had hoped she'd be dead by now."

"Something the matter?"

"No. Nothin's the matter." Beelzemon replied. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before walking over and sitting beside Kyrene.

Kyrene leaned against him. "I'm so glad you're back. I was worried sick."

"That's nice ta know." Beelzemon muttered sarcastically.

Kyrene slipped her arms around his middle, hugging him close. "I missed you…."

Beelzemon scowled and pulled away from her. "Yuck, don't touch me!"

Kyrene looked at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion, arms still outstretched. She lowered her arms and looked away. "Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you."

"Whatever."

"Beelzemon? You wouldn't happen to…bring anything to eat…would you?" Kyrene asked in a small voice.

The Digimon's reply was cold, hard, and mocking. "No, why?"

"N, no reason." Kyrene was unused to such harsh treatment. Tears sprang to her eyes and she turned away from Beelzemon to hide them. Her stomach gurgled loudly, pleading to be fed.

Kyrene curled up to ease the pain and get comfortable._I__'__m __sure_ _he__'__ll get some tomorrow_. She thought as sleep over came her.

Beelzemon made no attempt to comfort the teenager. He was still furious that his plan had failed and was formulating a new one_. I should just kill her now. I'm stronger than before, I can do it. Besides, she__'__s so weak. Then of course there'__s __that Hatred chick and her Digimon…I can kill them too. Yeah, they'll never be missed. But Kyrene's first. Then I can continue my search for Bliich. I'll show him I'm no weakling!_ Satisfied with his idea, Beelzemon slipped into slumber.

The next morning Kyrene was still sound asleep by the time Beelzemon awoke. He was debating whether to kill her now or wait. After a few moments, he decided to wait awhile longer. He gathered her up in his arms and left the cave. He walked to a nearby village.

Kyrene did not awaken the entire trip.

When Beelzemon entered the village, an Angewomon confronted him.

"What do you want, viral?" she inquired coldly.

"There a healer here? She's sick."

"Oh! I'm a healer. I'll take her for you."

Beelzemon pushed Kyrene into Angewmon's hands and walked away without a word.

Angewomon watched him, slightly confused. She looked down at Kyrene before turning and walking to her tent.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyrene wandered through the village with Angewomon and Demi the Demiveemon. The In-training had won Kyrene's heart with his childish antics and humor. 

He was dancing around saying in a squeaky singsong voice, "I want apple pie-ie! I want apple pie-ie! I want apple pie-ie! Apple pie!"

Kyrene giggled softly. "You have a funny child."

Angewomon sighed. "Yes, but he's a good little one. Unlike his two brothers. They ran away. Didn't want to watch Demi I guess. They'll be back soon though."

Kyrene smiled. "I'm sure they will."

Demi skipped up to them. "Yeah, so Momma can chew deir bwains out."

"Yes, dear."

They walked into a welding shop to explore. Angewomon conversed with the Meramon that ran the shop, holding a protesting Demi.

"But Mommy, I wanna go wid Ky-Ky! Put me down!"

Kyrene was looking at some beautifully crafted metal bands that were a variety of colors and textures. _I wonder if Beelzemon would like one of these._ She thought, picking up a blue-black metallic colored band with three silver spikes protruding from it. _This one's rather pretty, too bad I can't get it._ She examined it for a few more moments before setting it back on the rack with a small sigh.

"Something wrong, Kyrene?"

Kyrene jumped slightly and turned to Angewomon. "N, no. There's nothing wrong."

"Did you find something you like?"

Kyrene looked back at the rack. "Kind of." she said quietly.

Angewomon reached past Kyrene and picked up the band she had been looking at earlier. "Is this the one you want?"

"…y, yes…." Kyrene replied ruefully.

Angewomon smiled. "Alright then. Let's go purchase it."

Kyrene's eyes widened in surprise. "H, huh? No, you don't have to do that…."

"But why not? I can do as I please."

Kyrene remained quiet as she watched Angewomon walk back to Meramon, knowing it was useless to argue. She looked at the ground, clasping her hands together.

Demi walked up to Kyrene, holding the band his mother just paid for on his arm. "Here's ya go Ky-Ky!" he squeaked, holding it up to her.

"Thank you, Demi." Kyrene said as she lifted the In-training.

Demi giggled and hugged the side of Kyrene's face, pressing his cheek against hers. Kyrene gave him a gentle squeeze before setting him down.

The three returned to the tent an hour later. Kyrene was sitting on her cot, adding personal touches to the band with supplies Angewomon had brought from other shops.

Demi was sitting beside her, watching her, puzzled. "Whatcha doin', Ky-Ky?"

"I'm adding some finishing touches to Beelzemon's gift. You think he'll like it?"

Demi looked over the band, which now had dark purple stripes around it and Impy/Beelzemon engraved on the inside. He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "Ifn' he don't, I'll take it!"

Kyrene smiled. "Thank you, Demi."

Kyrene was finishing her breakfast when Beelzemon suddenly walked in.

"Beelzemon!" she cried, getting up and hurrying to him, her breakfast forgotten. "You're here! I've been waiting for you to come back."

Beelzemon took a step away from the excited teenager, disgusted. "Yeah, whatever."

"So, um…what have you been doing?"

"Nothin' really," he replied, folding his arms. "Fighting mostly."

Kyrene was stunned. "Fighting? Oh, you didn't get hurt did you?! Fighting is so horrible."

Beelzemon moved away as Kyrene stepped forward to examine him. "I'm just fine!" he snapped.

"Oh, Ok. That's good. Oh! I've got something for you." Kyrene said as she went back to her cot.

Beelzemon was quite surprised, though he quickly hid it as Kyrene turned around, her hands cupped together. Her face was alight with pleasure.

Kyrene held her hands up to the inwardly stunned Digimon, removing her top hand to reveal the band. "You like it?" she asked hopefully.

Beelzemon examined the band then looked up at Kyrene, who was watching him intently. "Sure…." he replied, taking the band from her.

Kyrene's smile grew wide. "Great! You're welcome!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Beelzemon mumbled. "I'm leaving." He turned and started walking out.

"Huh? B, but you just got here! Please stay!" Kyrene begged, walking after him.

"I said…I'm leaving."

Kyrene halted. "Ok. When are we going home? I'm certain Hatred and the others are awfully worried about us."

Beelzemon walked out of the tent. He clenched his fists, effortlessly crushing the band; he let it fall to the ground. "Stupid human. "You're never going home. You'll never even leave this village."

Angewomon was just reaching the tent when Beelzemon walked out. She had not heard what he had said, but she did see him drop something and walk off. She bent down to retrieve it. She saw that it was the band she had bought for Kyrene. _So that's what she had wanted it for._ Angewomon pulled back the flap and walked inside.

Kyrene walked up to her. "Guess what, guess what?!" she said excitedly.

Angewomon forced a smile, relived that her helmet hid the rest of her face. "What's got you so excited, my little one?"

"It's Beelzemon, he was here! I gave him that band and he liked it!"

Angewomon's smile faded. "Um, speaking of bands..." She held up her hand with the disfigured band. "I found this outside the tent…."

Kyrene's smile faded, her previous joy gone. "W, what?" She took the band from Angewomon. "He must've dropped it and somebody stepped on it."

Angewomon was relieved with Kyrene's idea; she hadn't the heart to tell her the truth.

"Ouch!" Kyrene was trying to reshape the band, slicing her fingers on the spikes and sharp spots. "I'll have it all fixed when he returns again. I'm sure he'll be happy to get it back." She smiled.

Angewomon watched Kyrene sympathetically as she struggled with the band, blood dripping from the cuts on her fingers. _That poor girl._ She stepped towards Kyrene, taking the band from her and putting an arm about her shoulders. "Why don't we just take this back to Meramon so he can fix it instead?" She set the band on the table.

"O, Ok…." Kyrene said with soft uncertainty.

"Alight then. Why don't we bandage those fingers now, hm?" Angewomon asked as she led Kyrene out of the tent.

"Good idea."

Kyrene was sitting near a large berry bush near the outskirts of the village.

Demi was sitting on her lap eating berries as he stroked Kyrene's bandaged fingers with a free paw. "Poor Ky-Ky! All better now!"

Kyrene smiled. "Yes. I'm fine now."

Demi held up a paw, presenting Kyrene with a red berry. "Berry?"

"Thank you." Kyrene said as she took the berry from him and ate it.

Demi gigged and offered her more of the berries. She took them willingly and ate them one at a time, laughing softly as Demi gorged himself on the rest of the berries. Dark red berry juice splattered his face and dribbled down his chin to land on Kyrene's pants.

He gasped when he saw the stains. "Whoopsies!"

"It's alright," Kyrene said reassuringly, patting the top of the In-training's furry head. "They'll come out."

"I hopes so."

Kyrene looked up when she heard someone approaching. She was surprised and delighted to see that Beelzemon. "Beelzemon, you're back!"

The viral looked extremely angry and was a bit roughed up.

Seeing the shape he was in, Kyrene's expression changed to worry. "Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?!" She leapt to her feet, Demi in her arms. "You look awful!"

Beelzemon stopped short and drew his gun. "Finally! I've been looking for you, Ky."

"Y, you have? Why?"

Beelzemon raised his gun, pointing it at Kyrene. "So I can dispose of you."

Kyrene's eyes widened and she gasped. "Wha?"

The viral sneered. "Stupid human! You really thought I was your friend? You're dumber than I first thought. I was just using you like everybody else. It was so much fun too. But I don't need you anymore."

Demi gasped, covering his mouth with both paws, then pointed a warning paw at Beelzemon. "I'm tellin' my Momma on youse!"

"Oh shut up you fuckin' pipsqueak. You're next."

"No!" Kyrene cried, hugging Demi protectively.

Beelzemon cackled. "You really are pathetic, Kyrene. Always helping people. Bleh! Makes me sick. Now, no more of that." He squeezed the trigger.

One bullet hit Kyrene in the right shoulder while the other clipped the side. Kyrene screamed and fell to her knees, dropping Demi as she clutched her injured shoulder. Hot tears poured from her eyes and she tightened her grip on her shoulder.

Beelzemon growled in frustration. "No! I missed! I fucking missed! God fucking damn it!"

"Hah! Ya missed!" Demi cried gleefully, jumping with joy and twirling in a circle. "Ya missed, ya missed! Uh-huh, uh-huh ya missed! Missed missed missed…oh… ." His voice trailed off when he saw Kyrene.

The injured teenager was crying hard, her face an inch from the ground. Her entire shook from sobs and the pain. She had never experienced pain like this before and it was absolutely unbearable. Kyrene was also in shock, not from the pain, but because it was Beelzemon who had harmed her.

Beelzemon raised his gun to fire again, intent on finishing off Kyrene. He suddenly caught sounds of footfalls and yells. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the whole village was running in his direction, attracted by the gunshot. "Shit!" He looked back at Kyrene, then back at the mob. Knowing he didn't have enough time, he fled, saying just before he left, "I'll be back, Ky. When I return, you're dead."

Angewomon was the first to reach Kyrene. She dropped down in front of the girl. "Kyrene! What happened?!" The vaccine's voice was full of worry. "You're bleeding! Who did this to you?! Who?!"

Kyrene didn't answer, only sobbed harder.

Demi had to answer for her. "It was a big tall ugly dude!"

"What did he look like?" Angewomon asked.

"Well, he was tall wid yellowish hair like yers, 'cept not as purty. Had a third eye and a gun-which was da weapon of intededed murder!"

Angewomon looked down at Kyrene. "Kyrene," she said softly. "Was it him? Was it Beelzemon?"

Kyrene's sobbing had subsided and she was wiping her face with the shirtsleeve of her uninjured shoulder. She straightened up. Looking up at Angewomon, she nodded very slightly.

"That little-! I knew he was no good!"

"No," Kyrene choked out. "It wasn't all his fault. If I had been a better friend…he wouldn't be so angry with me."

"No Kyrene," Angewomon said softly, stroking Kyrene's hair. "None of this is your fault. It's that's viral's. There is nothing but anger and hatred in his heart."

Kyrene's eyes widened in disbelief. "No he doesn't! There's good in his heart. He's kinder than you know, I know he is!"

"Oh, honey…." Angewomon hugged Kyrene, continuing to stroke her hair.

Demi was quite upset with being ignored. "Hey! Whadda 'bout me?" he whined.

At that same time, Hatred and Centauriamon were trudging wearily into the village, on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.

"Hey, Hatred. Where is everybody?"

Hatred looked up. "Don't know, don't really care."

"Did we come to a ghost town? Oh, wait, there's some Digimon."

The Meramon that owned the welding shop and a DemiMeramon were conversing with one another as they made their way back to the shop.

"I can't believe she got shot!" Meramon said, shaking his head.

"I know. She's sucha nice human too. Poor Ky."

"Ky?!" Hatred said in disbelief. She ran up to the Meramon. "Did you say Ky as in Kyrene?"

Meramon blinked in surprise. "Oh, yeah…."

"Where is she?! Tell me now!"

"She's in Angewomon's tent. It's that way. There's a red plus side on da top and it's green." DemiMeramon replied, pointing in the direction he was describing.

"Come on, Cen!" Hatred called as she bolted off.

"Wait a sec! Hatred!"

Meramon and DemiMeramon watched Hatred and Centauriamon for a few moments before walking off.

Hatred burst into the tent. "Where is she?! Where's Ky?!"

Angewomon looked up, startled. "Quiet! My patient is trying to sleep!"

"Yeah!" Demi squeaked, shaking an accusing paw at Hatred. "Ky-Ky twyin' ta sweep! So be quiets!"

"So, she is alive, right?" Centauriamon asked.

"Yes. She's fine."

Hatred breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the back of her hand across her brow, barely showing her eyes. "Phew! That's good. What happened?"

"A big ugly dude shot 'er!" Demi said, folding his tin arms.

"Who?" Centauriamon asked.

"One of Kyrene's 'friends'. His name is Beelzemon."

"It will also be dead!" Hatred cried angrily, clenching her fist.

Angewomon stood up. "As you wish. But later. Can you stay here and watch Kyrene while I go to the forest for more Adel berries?"

"Sure." Centauriamon replied.

Hatred was still too upset to answer.

"Alright then. I'll be back soon. Demi, sweetie, you stay here too."

"But Momma-"

"No buts. It's dangerous out there and you like to wander off. Be a good little Digimon and stay here to guard Kyrene."

Demi sighed. "Yesh, Momma…."

Angewomon smiled. "Don't be so glum. I'll take you next time."

"Ok."

Angewomon left the tent. Demi walked over to his mother's cot and lay down to nap.

Centauriamon walked over to where Kyrene was lying. There was a bandage wrapped around her shoulder and blood splatters on the front of her shirt. "Oh my. Got her pretty good I'd say."

"All the more reason for him to die!" Hatred drew her gun and flamethrower, growling.

"Calm down, Hate. We have to wait." Centauriamon advised.

Hatred scowled and put away her weapons. "Fine."

Outside, Angewomon was just reaching the edge of the forest when she spied three creatures exiting it. One was a purple-haired sixteen-year-old human with eyes that matched the Net Ocean. She was wearing a light blue, one sleeved belly-shirt with a black miniskirt and knee-high purple platform boots. She had her arms looked through the arm of what looked to be Beelzemon. The only difference was that his helmet was a light purple, nearly white, his hair was white tinged with a light blonde, and he had light green eyes. He also did not have a bandana. There also appeared to be white letters across the front of his chest, though his jacket covered most of it so that it looked like "liic." but was actually "Bliich." The female walking on his other side was a Digimon who had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing a pink dress with linking hearts for straps and pink platform boots. She also had large pixy wings.

Angered by the sight of the tall viral, Angewomon took up a fighting stance. The white wings on both sides of her gloved hand grew longer and she nocked a gold arrow of energy onto the string. "Halt!"

The three stopped, looking at Angewomon with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Hold on!" the blonde-haired female cried. "We're friendly!"

"Not that one," the angel type said coldly, drawing back on the string. "How dare you harm Kyrene?! I won't let you get away with it, you scumbag!"

The Beelzemon look-alike seemed very confused. "Huh?"

The purple-haired female looked up at him. "What is she talking about, Bliich?"

Bliich shrugged. "Dunno. I don't know anyone name Kyrene,' He looked at Angewomon. "I'm sorry ma'am, you have the wrong person.

"Like hell I do! You're lying!"

The purple-haired female scowled and stepped forward. "Don't you dare call my boyfriend a liar!"

"Oomii! Calm down, love." Bliich said, grabbing Oomii's hand to keep her from attacking Angewomon.

Angewomon relaxed, her arrow dissipating. "Maybe I have. There was a creature that looked just like you who shot my friend, Kyrene. He was supposedly her friend."

"Is she Ok?" the blonde-haired female asked, sounding quite concerned.

"She's alright. The bullets hit her in the shoulder. You may see her if you like, but, Bleach is it? I'd advise you to be careful. There's another human with her who is hellbent on killing the one who hurt her, along with her Digimon. And Kyrene may freak out if she's awake. She's still shaken."

"Alright. Thank you very much."

"Sorry for the mix-up."

Bliich smiled. "It's alright."

Angewomon returned the smile. "Yes. You definitely couldn't be him. You're friendly-it's in your eyes. But the others…his eyes were full of hate and it radiated from him."

"Hmm. No, it can't be. He's far too weak." Bliich shook his head.

The three walked to the tent.

Oomii stopped Bliich just as he was about to enter. "Wait, sweetheart. We'll go in first."

"Alright." Bliich respectively took a step back.

Oomii walked in first only to stop when she caught sight of Hatred and Centauriamon. "Hate, Cen? What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey, sis. You wanna go on a Digimon hunt after Angewomon gets back?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun."

Hatred grinned and pulled out her guns. "I'll make that guy wish he was never hatched. So where's Pix?"

"She's outside." Oomii replied.

"Well, send 'er in!"

"Pix! Come in here!"

Pixidamon entered the tent. "Yes?"

"Hi, Pix!" Centauriamon said, waving.

"Cen! Hatred! What are you doing here?"

"Looking after our friend." Centauriamon replied.

"I see."

Bliich poked his head through the flap. "Can I come in now, Oomii?"

"You!" Hatred screamed, pointing her guns at Bliich.

"Um, I think that's a no."

"No! Hatred stop!" Oomii cried, stepping in the way of Hatred. "He's my boyfriend!"

"What?! Your…what?" Hatred asked in disbelief.

"My boyfriend." Oomii repeated with a small smile and a shrug.

Suddenly Hatred burst out laughing. Oomii scowled, folding her arms.

The laughter awoke Kyrene. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "W, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just admiring my sister's stupidity." Hatred said, trying hard to stifle her laughter.

"Oh."

"Does this mean I can come in now?" Bliich asked.

"Sure." Hatred replied.

"Ok." Bliich entered, putting an arm around Oomii.

"Eep! Scary dude!" Demi squealed, jumping onto Kyrene's cot and hiding his face in her shirt.

Kyrene stared at Bliich. "B, Beelzemon?" she asked in a small voice.

Bliich shook his head. "No. Sorry. I am a Beelzemon but not the one yer lookin' for. My name's Bliich."

"Oh." Kyrene lowered her gaze, slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry," Centauriamon said reassuringly, putting an arm about Kyrene's shoulders. "We'll get him for you."

"But I don't want you to." Kyrene said softly.

"What are you talking about?!" Hatred demanded.

"Really. Now is usually the time when get revenge."

"B, but I don't want to…."

"Yeah, Kyrene. Well, you can't get revenge," Hatred said quietly then growled, "He only shot you!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry!"

"Sorry."

"Ahh! Don't say sorry for saying sorry!" Hatred cried, flailing her arms about.

Kyrene hunched her shoulders, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry…." she said in a tiny voice.

"Ahhhh!" Hatred pulled on her hair.

"Hatred, calm down! You're scaring the poor girl!" Pixidamon said.

"Huh?" Hatred looked over at Kyrene, who had her legs pulled to her chest and was trembling slightly. "Oh, whoops."

"It's alright." Kyrene said, placing her hand on her bandaged shoulder.

Hatred turned to the others. "Ok guys. One of should stay with Kyrene and Demi while the rest of us search for that b$#!"

"I'll stay!" Pixidamon said, raising her hand.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

Kyrene watched sadly as Hatred, Centauriamon, Oomii, and Bliich walked out of the tent. "Poor, Beelzemon. I wish they wouldn't fight, they'll get hurt. Then it will be all my fault."

"It won't be your fault, Kyrene." Pixidamon said as she sat down beside Kyrene on the cot.

"Yes it would! If I had been a better friend then Beelzemon wouldn't be the way he is. He'd still be Impy and not hunted or mad. We wouldn't be here…." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She put her face in her hands.

Demi patted Kyrene's side. "Don' cry, Ky-Ky."

Pixidamon put her arms around Kyrene in a comforting hug. "There there," she said quietly. "Calm down. Don't blame yourself; it's not good for you."

But Kyrene wasn't listening. She continued to cry in Pixidamon's shoulder.

Meanwhile the others were exploring the village.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Bliich asked as he looked around.

"We're just looking around for a few. See if we can get any info on the guy who shot Ky." Centauriamon replied.

"Oh."

Oomii slipped her hand in his. "Don't worry. We'll get to fight soon. I know Hatred is eager to fill this guy with lead."

"Damn right you are!" Hatred whole-heartedly agreed, waving her gun in the air.

"Yer sis is a bit-how should I say this-insane." Bliich said quietly to his girlfriend.

Oomii grinned. "Actually, she's more evil than anything."

"Really?" Bliich asked sarcastically. "I thought she was one of _the_ nicest I've ever met." He grinned.

Oomii burst out laughing. "Hatred, nice! As if!"

Bliich chuckled and shook his head. "I thought so."

After a moment or so Oomii's laughter subsided and the group walked in silence. When they saw that they were nearing Angewomon's tent, they decided to change course.

"Hey, guys. We'd better go this way; we're traveling in a circle." Centauriamon said.

"Alright."

"Whatever. Can we speed this up a little?"

"Sure, sis. Let's leave town and check out the area around it. He may still be around."

The others nodded in agreement. As they walked off, Bliich cast a glance over his shoulder. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. "Impy!"

Beelzemon was outside the tent, trying to figure out exactly how to kill Kyrene without disturbing the others. "I could just strangle 'er," he muttered to himself, grinning. "Yeah. Painful and quiet. That should work."

With his mind made up, he started towards the tent. Just as he was reaching out to touch it, a voice rang out behind him.

"Impy! Get away from that tent!"

Impy went rigid. He recognized the voice. _Bliich!_ He thought with disgust. He turned to face what he thought was only his older brother but was actually a small group. He was only mildly surprised, but made sure to hide it anyway. "Hello, brother." he said coolly.

Hatred took a step forward, pointing her guns at Impy. "Get ready ta die, scumbag!"

Impy folded his arms across his chest. "You wouldn't dare shoot me in front of the tent Ky is in, would you?" he asked tauntingly. "You could accidentally shoot her."

Hatred ground her teeth together angrily, knowing he was right.

Impy sneered. "Pathetic."

"We may not be able to shoot you, but we sure as hell can hit you!"

Impy's eyes widened as Oomii charged at him with inhuman speed, bringing her fist forward to make excruciating contact with his face.

The force of the punch made Impy stagger back several paces, hands covering his face.

He removed his hands, allowing the others to see the damage. Blood gushed from his nose and there were long cracks running through his helmet.

Impy looked up at Oomii, who was standing smirking with one hand on her hip while the other hung at her side, blood dripping from her knuckles.

"You stupid bitch!" he growled, pulling the guns from his back and boot holster and firing at Oomii. "Double Impact!"

"Oomii!" Bliich flung himself at Oomii, knocking her out of the way. He pulled her to her feet, dusting her off. "You Ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Oomii replied shakily.

"You're pathetic! Protecting others. You think you're so special 'cause yer a goody-two-shoe hero. What do you see in her anyway? She's a slut!"

"Take that back!" Bliich snarled.

"But why? It's the truth." Impy grinned.

"Well, I don't know if you can tell, but I like, totally broke you helmet." Oomii said.

Then Hatred chimed in, "And probably your nose too."

"Shut up!" Impy snapped as he wiped the blood still flowing from his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. "I don't need anybody tellin' me I'm injured!"

"Duh, just look in a mirror. And if it breaks, it's not my fault, you're just ugly." Hatred said with a small grin.

The others chuckled at Hatred's little joke.

Impy bared his fangs in a menacing manner. "You stupid…stupid…." His voice trailed off, unable to find a suitable insult.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Hatred asked in a sweet, mocking tone. "Can't find an insult for pure evil? Not surprised."

"I'll think of something!" Impy said, pointing at Hatred. His arm dropped slightly and he muttered to himself, "Crap! Can't think of nuthin'!"

Oomii looked at Hatred. "Figures he can't think of anything. Neither could I."

Hatred laughed. "Oh, what can I say, I'm perfect."

Oomii, Bliich, and Centauriamon looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hatred, the only reason why we can't insult you is that you agree with everything we say." Centauriamon said.

Hatred folded her arms and scoffed. "Whatever."

"Can we stop yappin' and get ta fightin' already?!" Impy demanded, pointing his guns at Bliich. An evil half-smile spread across his face. "'Specially you bro. I wanna show you just how strong I've become."

Bliich chuckled dryly. "Strong huh? Let's just see how 'strong' you are."

Impy's smile widened. "Good! Prepare to die."

Bliich started to take a step forward but Oomii grabbed his hand. "Wait! You can't fight him alone."

"I can and I will. Oomii, we've been feuding and fighting since we were In-training. This is no different, love. Don't worry. He's a weakling."

Oomii still looked doubtful and concerned. "Ok. But if anything happens, we're intervening. I don't want to lose you."

Bliich smiled reassuringly and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, you won't. I love you too much to let that happen."

Impy made a face of disgust. "Yuck! I can't stand that mushy crap! C'mon already!"

Bliich turned to Impy, shaking his head. "Eager as always. That can get ya into a lot a trouble, little bro. How many times have I told you that before?"

"Shut up! I don't need one of your lectures! I've heard plenty of them d# things from Mom! Fight me already, unless yer stallin' 'cause yer afraid."

"Alright, if you insist. But let's step away fro the tent first."

Impy put up his guns and folded his arms. "No."

Bliich frowned. "Alright then you stubborn ass. Have it your way." He started reaching for his gun when Hatred grabbed his arm.

"If you shoot at him, you'd better be as accurate as I thing you are. 'Cause if you miss and hit Ky, yer gonna be deader than your brother!" she hissed, tightening her grip.

Bliich flinched from the pain and nodded quickly. "O, of course!"

"Good!" Hatred released Bliich's arm.

No sooner did she do that then Bliich went flying from a sucker punch dealt by Impy.

Impy ran after his brother, grabbing him by his foot and hurling him up into the air. He quickly drew the gun from his back holster and fired. "Double Impact!"

Bliich screamed as the bullets struck him in the chest and stomach.

Oomii covered her mouth with her hands as she watched her boyfriend fall to the ground in a heap, stirring up small clouds of dust. "Oh my God! Bliich! Bliich! My poor Bliich."

"You really are pathetic!" Impy cackled.

Bliich pushed himself up off the ground. He was thoroughly bewildered by his brother's strength. "How could he be so strong?! He may just beat me yet. I can't let that happen!" Fighting against the pain, Bliich struggled to stand.

Impy's eyes widened slightly. "Oh! Would ya look it that?! He's actually getting up! Ha! That's so…oof!"

Bliich nailed Impy hard in the gut, causing him to drop his gun. It took all of Impy's willpower to keep from losing his lunch as he held his stomach, blood spilling from his mouth as he coughed.

Bliich grabbed Impy by the throat and raked his claws cruelly across his chest. "Darkness Claw!"

"Go Bliich!" Oomii cheered.

"Kick his worthless ass!" Hatred yelled.

"Yeah!" Centauriamon said in agreement.

All the commotion made Kyrene peek out a small slit in the tent flap. "What's going on out there?" Her eyes widened and filled with tears when she saw the two Beelzemons going at each other like mad beasts, ripping and tearing at each other's bodies with deadly, razor sharp claws. "No! Beelzemon, Bliich!" She covered her face with her hands.

Impy and Bliich had managed to pull apart from one another and were standing glaring at the other. Both were on the brink of exhaustion and blood poured from various wounds on their bodies, including their mouths and noses, to pool on the grass and dirt, glittering crimson in the sunlight.

"Ready ta give up yet, little bro?" Bliich asked breathlessly.

"No way!" Impy replied, equally breathless.

"Thought so." Bliich sighed.

Impy suddenly charged at Bliich. Bliich coolly side-stepped, grabbing Impy's tail as he ran by, then yanked him back, grabbing his jacket collar, and swung him over to land hard upon his back, knocking the remaining air from his lungs.

Then Bliich drew the gun from his boot holster, pointing it at Impy. "Bye-bye little bro."

Impy glared up at him defiantly. "Screw you jackass."

Bliich shook his head. "Stupid." He began pulling the trigger.

"No!"

Startled, Bliich, along with everyone else, looked up to see Kyrene running towards them, Pixidamon trailing behind her.

"Ky, what the he do you think you're doing?!" Hatred demanded.

Kyrene stopped in front of Bliich, arms spread wide. "Stop, please! You can't kill him!"

"Why?" Bliich asked, slightly stunned that someone was coming to his brother's defense.

"He's my friend and I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

"Alright," Bliich put his gun back in its holster. "Consider yerself lucky, Impy."

Kyrene breathed a sigh of relief, lowering her arms. "Thank you," She turned and knelt beside Impy. "Are you alright, Beelzemon?"

Impy stared at her in disbelief. "Y, you saved me…."

Kyrene smiled. "Of course I did. I couldn't stand by and watch my friend get hurt."

Impy frowned. "Yer dumber than I thought."

"Huh?"

Impy got unsteadily to his feet. "You think saving me is going to convince me not to kill you? Hope not, 'cause I still am. And if I return and you're still here, I'm goin to kill you and everyone here, got it?!" he hissed in her face. Then he turned and stalked away.

Kyrene watched him sadly. "Beelzemon…."

Hatred walked up beside Kyrene, putting an arm about her shoulders. "It's Ok. You don't need him. That was actually a stupid idea to let him live. He still wants to kill you."

"I know," Kyrene said softly, not taking her eyes off Impy. "If I knew it would make him happy, I'd let him."

"Unfortunately, later he'll regret it and only be racked with anger and sorrow." Pixidamon said as she came up on Kyrene's other side.

Kyrene sighed and touched her bandaged shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Impy had been walking for what seemed like days before he reached a wide stream. 

Sighing with relief, he fell to his knees, scooped up a handful of water, and splashed it on his face before taking a long drink. Impy poured water on his wounds and tried scrubbing the dried blood from the sleeve of his jacket and the rest of his bloodstained clothes. I will kill her. And everyone else too! I'll become the strongest Digimon in the Digital World!

The sounds of laughter and splashing made the viral look up. Farther up the river, a small group of Baby and In-training Digimon were playing in the river with a Gomamon.

In the center of the group, sitting in a mediation position and hovering inches above the water, was Nursimon. She wore a blue strapless dress with a furry collar that showed off her shoulders and a silver belt, a blue helmet that covered the top of her head with a pointed part that went between her eyes, and silver boots. She also had disconnected blue sleeves that reached from her elbows to her wrists and a red bandana tied to her long milky white spade-tipped tail. There was also a gold wedding ring on her right ring finger. The Red Cross symbol was on her the pointed part of her helmet, shoulders, toes of the boots, and on the wrists of her gloves. Her long blonde hair nearly touched the water.

Compelled by some unknown reason, Impy stood up and walked towards the group. As he drew closer, he saw a small nest of ten Digieggs nestled in the dirt at the bottom of the stream near Nursimon.

The tiny Digimon squeaked in fear and moved closer to Nursimon when the saw Impy. "Stranger, stranger!"

Without opening her eyes, Nursimon spoke soothingly to them. "Do not fear, my young ones. You are safe. He cannot harm you. Now continue with your play and be careful of the eggs."

"I'll keep an eye on 'im!" Gomamon said, moving to the edge of the stream.

"No need for that. Go play with the young ones."

"Oh, alright." Gomamon grumbled as he turned and swam to the others.

Impy walked to the edge in front of Nursimon and sat down. Reaching out his hand, he touched the invisible protective barrier put up around the area the Digimon were in.

"So what brings you here, young Imp?"

Impy looked up at Nursimon. "What do you mean?"

Nursimon opened her eyes, which were magenta and pupil-less. She spread her arms in a sweeping motion. "This is my spring. Where many Digimon are born and the young ones come to play. It is their haven, not often visited by strangers. Surely there must be a reason to why you have come?"

"I didn't know this was yours. I only stopped for a drink."

Nursimon nodded and placed her arms in her lap. "You are hurt."

Suddenly Demi waddled up to the edge. He stared up at Impy with his large red eyes. "Youse da big scary dude who shot Ky-Ky!"

"So?"  
Demi's eyes narrowed and he shook a paw at Impy threateningly. "Youse gonna pays for fer dat!"

Impy cocked an eyebrow under his helmet and folded his arms. "Oh really? And just what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm a stwong Mega and I'm a gonna kick yer butt!"

Impy chuckled.

Gomamon smacked his forehead with a flipper. "Not again!"

"Demi, darling, violence isn't the answer to everything." Nursimon warned.

"Of course it is!" Impy said. "It's the answer ta most our problems, 'specially mine."

Nursimon sighed. "Young ones never want to learn. There are many things, especially with you, that can be solved in a peaceful manner."

Impy scoffed, looking away. "Huh, as if!"

"You are very troubled, I see. You have a conflict of heart."

Impy looked at her in surprise then frowned. "No I don't!"

"Everyone does now and again. There's no reason to deny it."

"I'm not stayin' here ta listen ta this crap!" Impy said as he stood up.

Nursimon bowed her head. "As you wish."

"Wait!" Demi called to Impy as he walked away.

"What?!" Impy snarled, whirling around to face the In-training Digimon.

"I'm still gonna kick yer butt!"

"You couldn't kick my ass if yer life depended on it, runt!"

"Uh-huh!" Demi climbed out of the stream and walked up to Impy. He pointed up at him. "Turn around!"

"What?"

"Turn around!"

Nursimon chuckled softly. "Won't this be fun?"

Impy shook his head and smirked. "You're sucha pathetic little critter. You really think you can beat me?"  
"Yesh! I'll show youse!" Demi cried, kicking Impy's boot. As his tiny foot made contact with the metal plate on the toe of Impy's boot, Demi screamed and hopped about on his uninjured foot as he clutched the injured one, howling loudly in his squeaky voice.

As Demi turned his back on Impy, the Mega gave his rear a stout kick. Demi went sailing through the air, crashing into the barrier.

Nursimon shook her head. "Silly little Demi." She snapped her fingers and a hole opened up around Demi and he fell into the water.

Gomamon swam over to Demi, along with all the other young Digimon, and scooped him up in a hug. "Yay, Demi! You're back!"

"You were so brave, Demi!" Tanemon said.

"Bwave Demi!" Pitimon echoed.

Impy frowned. "They think he's brave? But he didn't do nothin' but get his butt kicked, literally. That's stupid."

Everyone was so busy with Demi, who was acting like a hero, that they didn't even notice a white egg with dark purple designs on it floating away downriver.

Impy spotted it. He walked along the stream until he caught up with the egg and picked it up. He examined it closely and frowned.

"You may do as you wish with the egg."

Impy looked up at Nursimon then down at the egg in the palm of his hand. Closing his fingers around it, he began to crush it slowly.

Tiny lines zigzagged across the surface.

Nursimon smiled. "That's it. Just wait and see what comes out, it may surprise you."

Impy continued to crush the egg. Suddenly the top disintegrated and a small dark purple ball with black eyes and pointed ears appeared. It looked up at him, blinking owlishly and squeaked a hello.

Impy's frown deepened at the sight of the Kiimon. He picked it up and gave it a quick squeeze.

Kiimon made a tiny noise of pain and protest that was muffled by the bubble being forced from its mouth.

The bubble floated up until it was level with Impy's face before popping. The liquid burst all over the Mega's face.

"Wondrous," he muttered, wiping the remnants of the bubble from his face and dropping Kiimon into the water. "Stupid creature."

Nursimon changed her position so that she was standing in the water and picked up the Baby Digimon. "Welcome, little one."

Kiimon squeaked happily in response.

Nursimon smiled and patted its head. She looked up at Impy. "I knew there was good in your heart. You're just having minor difficulty understanding that."

Impy rolled his eyes. "There ain't a speck a good in me, I've made sure of it."

"That's just what you think." Nursimon said as she set Kiimon beside Gomamon.

"Whatever." Impy turned and stalked off.

"Where could she have gone?" Angewomon asked the group as she walked out of the tent.

"I don't know!" Hatred cried. "All I know is that she is!"

"How could it have happened?" Angewomon inquired.

"We went to the little pub to celebrate. Kyrene stayed at the tent. She seemed kinda upset so we let her be. An hour later we came back and she was just…gone." Oomii explained.

"We should go find her," Bliich suggested. "It's dangerous out there for a human like her. And my brother's still out there waiting to kill her."

Centauriamon nodded. "Hatred and I agree. We have to find her before something bad happens to her."

Hatred cracked her knuckles. "If anything does, so help the person responsible!"

"All right then. Angewomon and I can search by air and you guys can split up and search the ground. I'm certain we'll find her." Pixidamon said as she stood up.

"Great idea! Come on Bliich." Oomii said, grabbing Bliich's hand and walking off in the direction of the Plains.

Bliich smiled. "Alright."

The rest of the group dispersed into groups.

Pixidamon and Angewomon had only been flying for a few minutes when the pixy type pointed at the ground and said, "Look! There's Impy!"

"Yes. But that's not who we're looking for, though now we know where he is for the moment."

"I guess so."

Impy was wondering where he was going to go as he walked. "I can't go back to the village-Bliich and his little Hellion buddies are there-I could try to find a way to Kyrene's place and stay there. Nah, too much work and I'm too tired. Maybe I could…Ky?"

Lying against the trunk of a tree, fast asleep, was Kyrene.

"What could she be doing all the way out here? Stupid Ky," Impy gently slid one arm under Kyrene's back and the other under her knees, then lifted her gently so as not to disturb her. "Better get you back." He started in the direction of the village.

Kyrene stirred from her slumber and was quite surprise to see the sight of the green tent above her head. "What? How'd I get back here?" She sat up and looked up in surprise as Impy walked up to her cot.

He glared down at her, folding his arms across his chest.

Kyrene lowered her gaze shamefully, hunching her shoulders. "You're going to kill me now, aren't you?" she asked softly.

"I ought ta with that stupid stunt!" Impy snarled, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Huh?" Kyrene looked up at Impy in surprise.

"Running away like that! That's the dumbest thing you've ever done!" Impy was now pacing angrily, waving his arms about to emphasize his points. "You coulda been hurt or…or killed! What the he were you thinking?!" He stopped pacing near the entrance of the tent and turned around. "Well?!"

"…I, I was just protecting my friends," Kyrene replied quietly, keeping her gaze lowered. "You said you'd kill them if I were here when you returned. I thought that if I left, you wouldn't hurt them."

Impy smacked his forehead, shaking his head. "Idiot! You really think I wasn't going to kill them anyways?"

Kyrene looked up at Impy. "Yes. I thought you only wanted to kill me."

"No! There's plenty of others I wanna put down for what they've done ta me, not just you. And whether I kill you or not, which I will-everyone in this village is history!"

Kyrene got up from the cot. "No, please. What have these people done to deserve this?"

Impy's frown was replaced by a look of mixed surprise. "Uh…nothing…." he replied ruefully.

"They why? Why would you do such a thing?"

Impy shrugged. "'Cause I want more power and I just feel like it."

"Beelzemon…." Kyrene said, walking up to him.

"Actually it's still Impy."

"Oh. Impy…Please don't hurt them. Kill me, just don't hurt them. They didn't do anything to you or anyone else."

"You really want me to kill you?" Impy asked.

"If that means my friends won't be harmed, yes."

"You're so stupid." Impy said as he slowly and gently wrapped his hands around Kyrene's throat.

Kyrene shut her eyes as Impy's grip began tightening.

Impy watched Kyrene's face contort with pain and tears leak from the corners of her eyes. _Why is she just letting me do this? Do I really wanna do this? Do I really wanna kill the only person who has ever been nice to me, no matter what I've done?_ "I can't." Impy said aloud, loosening his grip on Kyrene's throat. "I can't do it." He wiped the tears from the teenager's face.

Kyrene opened her eyes, looking up at Impy with a bewildered expression.

"I'm…sorry, Ky. I'm so sorry." Impy said as he hugged Kyrene tight.

"It's alright." Kyrene said, trying to sound reassuring.

"No it's not. Yer the only person who ever gave a damn about me and all I wanted to do was kill you for it. I'm so sorry. I promise that from now on I won't let anything else happen to you."

Kyrene rested her head against Impy's chest, inwardly relieved he had been unable to kill her. "Thank you," she whispered.

It was dark by the time the weary group returned to the village. They reported their findings to one another.

"Find her yet?" Hatred asked.

"No." Oomii replied sadly.

"Us either." Hatred said.

"Pixidamon and I saw Impy but no Ky. Where could she be?" Angewomon folded her arms.

The others shrugged.

"Well I'm bushed. Where do we crash?" Bliich asked, stretching his arms above his head.

Some of you may stay in my tent, if you wish."

"Alright. Who's doin' that?" Hatred asked.

All the girls raised their hands.

Bliich looked slightly crestfallen. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Outside." Hatred replied teasingly.

"No way!"

"Why don't you sleep at the pub like you used to?" Oomii suggested.

"I guess so." Bliich said glumly.

"Oh my poor baby!" Oomii cooed, putting her arms around his waist.

Bliich draped one arm across her shoulders, grinning lopsidedly. He leaned down and gave her a swift kiss.

"Alright alright, lovebirds! Get in there!" Hatred growled, annoyed with their behavior.

"Ok, Ok. Sheesh. Don't blow a gasket." Bliich said as he walked to the tent entrance. He pulled back the flap, allowing Oomii and Pixidamon to enter.

The two stopped short.

"Uh…I think we found Kyrene." Oomii said over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the sight she beheld.

"You did?!" Hatred asked excitedly. "Where, where?!"

"In here." Pixidamon replied.

"Lemme see!" Hatred pushed the girls aside so she could get through. She immediately made a face of disgust. "Uck! What the hell?!"

Lying on Kyrene's cot, fast asleep, was Kyrene and Impy. Kyrene was close to the edge while Impy was closer to the wall of the tent. The Mega had Kyrene wrapped up protectively in his arms.

"Well this is weird." Bliich said when he saw the two.

Hatred planted her fists on her hips. "Huh, no kiddin'!"

"Well, young ones. Leave them be. Come now; let's find somewhere else to sleep." Angewomon said as she walked away from the gang.

"I'm staying," Hatred said. "I don't trust him."

"Well I don't feel like playing up to playing guard right now. C'mon Bliich, I'm tired."

Pixidamon, Bliich, and Oomii followed Angewomon.

Centauriamon walked over to Hatred, who was settling down on Angewomon's cot, and lay down, carefully tucking her six horse legs under her body. "You stayin' up all night?"

Hatred folded her arms. "Exactly."

Centauriamon sighed and shook her head, leaning against the cot. "Well I'm not. Night."

"Night."

The next day everyone was up and about. The gang was listening to Angewomon as she explained where the nearest portal was located.

"North of here, close to a Numemon village, is a portal that you can use to return home."

"Cool." Hatred said.

"Does this mean you're goin' back with 'em, Oomii?" Bliich asked his girlfriend, sounding a little unhappy.

"Yeah." Oomii replied.

"Without me?" Bliich said sadly.

"Of course not, honey! You're coming with."

Bliich's face broke out in a relieved grin and he put his arms around her. "That's good."

"And everyone can stay at my place!" Kyrene said excitedly.

Impy groaned. "No! They'll empty out the fridge! Besides, why do they haveta stay at your place? They can sleep on the sidewalk."

Oomii looked over at Kyrene. "How big is your place?"

"Oomii," Hatred said bluntly. "Picture your job with double pay."

Oomii thought about that for a moment before saying, "Cool."

Kyrene smiled and went inside the tent. Impy immediately followed.

The others stayed outside and conversed. Suddenly the tent flap opened and Impy appeared holding Demi by the top of his head. He dropped the In-training outside the tent before closing the flap.

Demi blinked and looked up at the group. "He thwew me out."

Not even two seconds later Kyrene poked her head out. She looked down at Demi and smiled. "There you are. Come here." She picked him up and went back inside.

Angewomon smiled and shook her head. The others had not noticed.

A few moments later Impy put Demi back outside.

Kyrene stepped out of the tent and sat down, picking Demi up and setting him upon her lap. "Looks like we're staying out here."

Demi giggled and looked up at Kyrene. "He mean, ain't he?"

Kyrene smiled, tilting her head slightly. She drew a circle on Demi's head, ruffling his short fur. "Hm, not really. I think he's rather nice."

Hatred burst out laughing. "Impy, nice! Ha, that's a good one!"

Impy poked his head out of the tent. "Shaddup, Hatred!" He looked down at Kyrene in surprise. "Ky, you ain't supposed ta be out here. Get back in here." He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back inside the tent, much to the girl's dismay.

The others looked at each other and shrugged. They looked at the tent when they heard Demi's squeaky voice.

"Wait! Don't youse come near me…eep! Ky-Ky he's gots me!"

"I told ya already, stay away from Ky ya runt!"

Demi came flying out of the tent, screaming. He slammed into his mother's helmet before falling into her outstretched hand. "Owww!"

Angewomon patted his head. "Oh, poor sweetie. That must've really hurt."

Demi looked up at his mother, tears swimming in his large eyes. "H, he thwew me out agin and I hit somethin' hard. Now my head hur-r-r-rts!" He burst into tears.

Everyone covered their ears against the grating noise, except Angewomon, who was cradling Demi in the crook of one arm.

"It's Ok, love. It's Ok! Calm down."

Hearing Demi crying, Kyrene rushed out. "Demi!" She took the upset Digimon from his mother and cradled him gently in her arms as she hummed a soft lullaby where only Demi could hear her.

Soothed by the lullaby, Demi quieted and soon fell asleep.

Kyrene handed Demi back to Angewomon. "There we go."

"Thank you, Kyrene." Angewomon said gratefully.

Kyrene smiled. "You're welcome."

Thank God!" Hatred exclaimed as she removed her hands from her ears. "I thought he'd never shut up!"

"He's sure loud."

"All young ones are," Centauriamon cast a glance at Hatred. "And some older ones too."

"Oh, shaddup."

"Um…I don't mean to sound pushy but…when do you think we could go home?" Kyrene asked in a low voice.

"Seriously! I'm starving and it's cold. And I'm in a miniskirt and short sleeves here people!" Oomii said as she rubbed on her arms.

"Well excuse me, it's not like I choose your wardrobe." Hatred said.

Bliich came up behind Oomii, draping his arms across her neck. "Don't worry. I got ya." He rested his chin on her shoulder and his cheek against hers.

"And my boyfriend's skin's cold."

"I'm sorry!" Bliich said as he lifted his head, a bit upset.

"It's not your fault," Oomii said reassuringly, patting his arm. "You just have a low body temp."

Bliich smiled thinly. "Yeah."

Impy walked out of the tent and scoffed at the sight of his brother and his girlfriend. "Yer so pathetic, loving a human."

Bliich simply ignored his brother. It wasn't like he knew what it felt like to be in love.

"Well, you're pathetic 'cause you think he is!" Oomii snapped. "He's better than you in every way!"

Impy was stung by her words but did not show it, except that his cheek twitched slightly.

"It's Ok, Impy," Kyrene said as she walked up to him, taking his hand in both of her own. "You're good at a lot of things, too."

Impy flushed lightly with pleasure and smiled. "Thanks, Ky."

"Oh my God! One more love fest and heads are rolling!" Hatred yelled, greatly annoyed.

"Now, Hatred. Do we need to go through anger management again?" Centauriamon asked sweetly.

"No! That doc's a quack!"

"That doc happens ta be me!" Oomii said angrily.

"Oh! I stand by my point."

Oomii folded her arms across her chest, blowing hard through her nose.

Bliich massaged her shoulders soothingly. "Calm down, sweetheart. No reason to overreact."

Oomii sighed pleasurably as she slumped against Bliich. "Yeah…oohh that feels so good…."

Angewomon turned to Kyrene. "Ky, come her please."

Kyrene looked at the vaccine in puzzlement. "Yes?" she asked as she walked up to her.

Angewomon leaned down to speak to Kyrene, placing one hand on the teenager's uninjured shoulder. "Kyrene, do you know what you're doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is being around Impy. He's dangerous."

"He's not that bad-"

"He tried to kill you! What do you mean he's not that bad?!"

"There's good in his heart. He promised me that from now on he won't let anything happen to me, and I believe him." Kyrene said as she pet Demi.

Angewomon sighed. "I hope you're right. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand but there's no reason to worry. I'll be fine."

Angewomon straightened up. "Alright. Well, here," She pulled the band from a pouch around her waist and held it out to Kyrene. "Good as new."

"Thank you." Kyrene said as she gingerly took the band, careful not to touch the spikes with her bandaged fingers. She walked over to Impy.

He looked down at her, slightly puzzled. He smiled when Kyrene held the band up for him to see.

"I, it's fixed. I thought you'd be happy to get it back."

"I am, thank you." Impy took the band from her and slid his hand through it so that it rested behind his arm guard.

Kyrene beamed. "I'm glad you are."

"Come on guys! We're going!"

Impy and Kyrene looked up to see that the rest of the group was walking off.

"Hey! Wait fer us!" Impy called. He scooped Kyrene up in his arms and took off after them.

Angewomon watched them with amusement. "Maybe Kyrene is right." She turned and walked into her tent.

The group was walking through a large grassy area picking apples from nearby trees.

"Ky-Ky! Comes back! Don' leaves me behind!"

Everyone stopped walking and turned around.

Demi was running after them as fast as his tiny legs would carry him. "Ky-Ky, Ky-Ky!"

"What is it, Demi?" Kyrene asked.

Demi ran up and hugged her leg. "Youse can't leaves me, Ky-Ky!"

Kyrene smiled and picked Demi up. "I'm sorry, Demi. But I have to go home."

"Then takes me wif you!"

Kyrene giggled and ruffled Demi's head fur. "No, sill little thing. Your mother won't allow it."

"'Sides, not like we want a runt ta look after anyways." Impy said as he came up beside Kyrene.

Demi stuck his tongue out at Impy and hugged Kyrene.

Impy scowled. "Damn little runt."

"But won't you miss your mommy and brothers?" Pixidamon asked.

"My bwudders are buttheads." Demi said simply.

"I know exactly how ya feel!" Bliich said as he took a bit out of his apple.

Impy looked over at his older brother. "You're talkin' about yerself, right?"

"Nope."

Kyrene looked down at Demi and sighed. "Well…I guess you can stay for a little while, at least 'til we leave."

Demi threw his tiny arms up in the air. "Yay!"

Impy groaned. "Noo!"

"Stow yer gab!" Hatred snapped.

"No you!" Impy shot back.

"No way!"

"Stop it both of you!" Bliich yelled. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

The two immediately quieted and looked at Bliich, who was looking around.

"Something's coming. Something big and powerful."

As if on cue, the ground began to shake and a large skeletal Digimon appeared, roaring loudly.

Everyone screamed at the sight of the monstrous creature.

"SkullGreymon!" Bliich said in a horrified whisper.

Kyrene clung to Impy, who had an arm around her protectively as he glared at SkullGreymon. "Don't worry, Ky. I'll protect you," he said, trying to sound gallant.

Demi wriggled out of Kyrene's grip and dropped to the ground. "No, I'll protect Ky-Ky!" He walked towards the large skeletal Digimon.

"No!" Kyrene cried. "Demi come back!" She took off after Demi but Impy managed to grab her hand and hold her back. "No, lemme go! Demi!"

SkullGreymon stared hungrily at Demi as the tiny Digimon stopped in front of it, pointing a paw up at it. "I'm stwonger than youse and I'm a gonna kick yer butt!"

SkullGreymon's growl greatly resembled a gruff chuckle.

"Don't laughs at me, ya ugly bag a bones!"

SkullGreymon glared down at Demi, anger flaring in its eyes. It opened its ghastly jaws, emitting an ear-splitting roar. It lashed out with its bony claws, scratching Demi and sending him flying backwards into a tree.

"No!" Kyrene screamed. She pulled herself from Impy's grasp and ran towards Demi.

"No, Ky, wait!"

"Kyrene!" Hatred called after her. "Get yer ass back here now!"

Kyrene knelt down and picked up Demi, blood dripped from the slash across his stomach to soak into her shirt. She cradled the unconscious Digimon gently in her arms, sobbing softly. "…Demi…."

Suddenly a bright gold light appeared in front of Kyrene's face. She stared at it in surprise as it floated to her outstretched hand, the light dissipating to reveal a turquoise D-Arc.

"No!" Impy cried. "That ain't fair!"

Hatred turned to Centauriamon. "Come on, Cen. Let's kill this critter!"

"Right!" Centauriamon held up one hand. A small fire erupted in it. "Demon Spear!" The fire changed to a spear shape and Centauriamon hurled it with all her might.

The spear struck SkullGreymon on its fleshless arm.

It roared with anger. "Dark Shot!" The fish shape missile on its back shot out.

The air whistled as the missile hurtled towards the group. The cried out and scattered. The missile crashed into the ground where they once stood, sending out a powerful shockwave that sent them flying.

Hatred leapt to her feet and ran to Kyrene, who had been unaffected by the blast. "Ky! Are you alright?"

Kyrene nodded. "I'm fine. But Demi…he's hurt."

"Here," Hatred said as she pulled two cards from her pants pocket. "These should help. The first one here is a healing card; the second is a Blue Card. It will make Demi Digivolve to Champion."

Kyrene took the cards from Hatred, looking at them curiously. "What do I do?"

"Just swipe the card through the D-Arc. It will work automatically."

"O, Ok." Kyrene handed Demi to Hatred. She took a deep breath. "I hope this works." She slid the healing card through the side of the D-Arc.

Demi suddenly began glowing. After a few moments the glowing subsided, leaving Demi completely healed. He stirred.

Kyrene smiled with relief as the In-training's large red eyes opened.

He blinked several times and looked up at Kyrene. "Ky-Ky?"

"Hi, sweetie. You alright?"

"Yesh."

"That's good.

"Alright, Ky. Swipe the next card."

Kyrene nodded. Feeling more confident, she swiped the Blue Card.

Demi began to glow once more, but this time it was much brighter and his shape began to change.

"Demiveemon Digivolve to…."

Hatred took a step back, dropping the glowing ball as it grew.

Kyrene's eyes widened in shock as the light dispersed to reveal a tall, bulky turquoise dinosaur-like creature with a white underbelly with a grey X on it. It also had a horn growing from the tip of its snout and small, tattered wings sprouting from its shoulder blades.

"Exveemon!" The newly Digivolved Digimon looked himself over in surprise. "Wow! I Digivolved! I didn't know there were any levels past Mega."

"There aren't, moron. You're Champion." Hatred said.

Exveemon blinked in surprise. "Really? Huh, oh well. Now ta get some payback!" He walked past Kyrene towards SkullGreymon.

Impy, who had watched the Digivolution, was ranting angrily. "That ain't fair! He Digivolved! I hate you, Demi."

"Cool it, Impy. We need to destroy that SkullGreymon!"

"Yes, Bliich." Impy said mockingly as he pulled out his guns.

"Vee-Laser!" The X on Exveemon's stomach began to glow then a powerful beam shot from it.

The attack caught SkullGreymon in the chest, knocking it upon its back.

Pixidamon took advantage of this. "Petal Dance!" With lightning speed, she was upon it, hacking and slashing at its bony body with razor sharp claws.

SkullGreymon roared with pain and anger, swatting Pixidamon away.

Impy, Bliich and Centauriamon were immediately firing upon the viral with their attacks.

"Double Impact!"

"Double Impact!"

"Demon Spear!"

The attacks didn't seem to phase the Digimon, only enrage it more.

"Our attacks don't seem ta be hurting it!" Bliich said in disbelief.

"Cen!" Hatred called as she ran towards the group. "You know what to do!"

Centauriamon nodded. "Right! Satan Screech!"

"Uh, what's that supposed ta do?" Impy asked Hatred.

Hatred smiled deviously. "You'll see."

Suddenly SkullGreymon began to howl, holding the sides of its head in clawed hands.

Bliich and Impy were rather shocked by its behavior. The strange thing was, as soon as Centauriamon closed her mouth SkullGreymon's howling subsided.

"Ok everyone!" Hatred yelled. "Stop attacking the creature and start attacking each other! But I prefer you attack Oomii."

"Why attack the shrimp?" Impy asked.

"Because, moron, I can't feel pain, can you?" Oomii said.

Impy gasped. "So that's why you didn't scream when you hit me!"

"Well, duh!"

"Come on you guys! We need to defeat this creature, not go at each other's throats!" Pixidamon said.

"Yes, Pix." Oomii said quietly.

"So…we can attack each other?" Impy asked hopefully, looking over at Exveemon.

"Yes."

"No!" Kyrene cried. "Stop fighting!"

"It's Ok," Centauriamon said reassuringly. "That was a mirroring attack. Who ever hears the scream will have pain inflicted upon them whenever we hurt one another or ourselves. We won't feel the pain until about an hour later so we'd better get this over quickly."

Impy sneered. "With pleasure. Darkness Claw!"

Exveemon was taken completely by surprise by Impy's brutal assault. But no sooner was he attacked then he was retaliating. "Critical Crunch!"

Hatred and Oomii were already going at each other with their weapons. Pixidamon and Centauriamon soon joined them.

Bliich was a bit confused and unwilling to attack his friends or his girlfriend so he went to comfort Kyrene. The poor girl was ever upset with all the violence, especially since it was between her new friends.

Bliich put an arm about her shoulders. "It's alright, Kyrene. They aren't really hurting one another."

"Yes they are!" Kyrene sobbed. "They are hurting each other!"

"No, look. SkullGreymon's taking all the damage."

Kyrene looked at the SkullGreymon. It was roaring and howling with pain and anguish. Kyrene quickly turned her head away and gasped when she saw Exveemon and Impy tearing each other to pieces, blood gushing from the many wounds and flesh and leather dangling by threads from their bodies.

Kyrene covered her mouth with hands to stifle her sobs. She turned and pressed her face in Bliich's side.

Bliich hugged her comfortingly. "It's Ok. It'll be Ok," he said soothingly.

SkullGreymon's roaring had subsided to gruff whimpering as it collapsed from the pain, the light in its eyes dulling.

"Come on guys! It's almost dead!" Hatred called to the others.

"No!"

"Everyone halted what they were doing and looked at Kyrene, who had pulled away from Bliich.

Impy released his hold on Exveemon's throat and stood up. "What is it, Ky?"

"This fighting. It's horrible. All we're doing is hurting each other." Kyrene paused to wipe her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's to protect others." Pixidamon explained.

"I know but we could just leave, not fight. The poor creature is in so much pain that we could just leave instead of unnecessarily killing it."

"But-" Hatred started.

"No. I think she's right," Bliich said. "We should leave now."

Hatred heaved a sigh. "Oh alright."

Kyrene breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"B, but that ain't fair!" Impy cried. "I ain't finished killin' Demi yet!"

"He can't feel it, dipstick." Oomii said bluntly.

"Damn!" Impy kicked Exveemon hard in the side.

"Hey!" Exveemon growled. He grabbed Impy's boot in his jaws as the Mega was aiming another kick at him. "I may not be able ta feel it, but that don't give ya the right ta kick me!"

"Leggo of my boot ya dumb dinosaur!" Impy screeched, shaking his leg in an attempt to get Exveemon off.

Exveemon merely tightened his grip on the boot and grabbed hold of one side and the top with his clawed hands, giving it a sharp tug.

Impy cried out as he lost his balance and fell upon his back.

The others burst out laughing. No one noticed Kyrene walking towards SkullGreymon, who was still on the ground whimpering from the pain. It looked up at her and growled warningly.

Kyrene halted, a little frightened, but immediately started forward again. "It's alright," she said softly. "I won't hurt you. It's Ok."

SkullGreymon ceased its growling, heaving a sigh.

Kyrene knelt down in front of its massive head. "Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry," she said as she placed her hand on its hard, rough head. "It's Ok now. They won't hurt you anymore."

SkullGreymon feebly rubbed its head into Kyrene's hand.

Kyrene smiled sadly and lightly stroked the bony head then rested her cheek against it. She began to sing a soft lullaby to comfort the Digimon.

Impy looked around. "Hey, where's Ky?"

"Oh, she's calming the creature we almost killed." Pixidamon said in a nonchalant tone.

"What?!" the others cried simultaneously.

They looked over at the SkullGreymon to see Kyrene.

"Ky! You idiot, what're ya doin'?" Impy hollered as he ran towards her.

"Huh?" Kyrene raised her head to look at him.

"What the he are you doin'?! This critter tried ta kill us and yer here…comforting it?! What the fuckk is up with that?!"

Kyrene shrugged. "What's so bad about that? I comfort you when you're unhappy or unwell. I comfort everyone."

Impy smacked his forehead and took hold of her wrist. He pulled her to her feet and picked her up. "Come on, kiddoe. We're droppin' by a nearby stream ta wash up. Then we're headin' ta yer place."

"Ok."

At the stream, the girls, except Kyrene and Centauriamon who were sitting on the bank beside the other girls' clothes, were in the stream at one end wearing bathing suits while the guys were farther down. Impy was scrubbing furiously at his clothes and himself with his bandana, trying to get the blood off. Exveemon was wallowing in the stream to bathe his wounds. Bliich merely watched them.

"So…Ky. Is your house really big?" Oomii asked.

"Well, it's a…decent size." Kyrene replied.

Hatred busted up laughing. "Decent size?! Oh my God! That's a lie!"

Kyrene blinked in surprise. "What's so funny?"

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Pixidamon asked.

Hatred paused with her laughing. "Are you kidding?! Her place is huge! Though not quite as huge as Oomii's place. But there's servants and a room just for video games, ya gotta see it!"

"Really?" Oomii asked. "Wow."

"Ky!"

Kyrene looked up to see Impy wading towards her. She blushed lightly and lowered her gaze. "Y, yes, Impy?"

"Whatcha doin' all the way down here? C'mere."

Kyrene shook her head. "No thank you, I'll stay right here if you don't mind."

"Oh, but I do. Why don't ya come down with me?"

"Uh…." Kyrene cast a glance at Bliich and Exveemon, who were lounging in the stream. She looked back at Impy and shook her head.

Impy rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's just me."

"Yes, but…."

"But what?" Impy asked as he folded his arms on the bank.

Kyrene's blush deepened. "You…y, you're…um…." Her voice trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

"Impy, leave Ky be!" Centauriamon said.

"Really!" Hatred said in agreement. "If she wanted in the water, she'd had gotten in herself. Besides, why'd she get in around you anyway? You're naked!"

"So what?" Impy demanded.

"So what?!" Hatred repeated. "You're embarrassing her, dumbass! I mean, look at her! She's bright red! And she ain't even in the water yet!"

Impy looked down at Kyrene, who was indeed bright red and keeping her gaze averted from the Mega. "Oh, it's not that bad. Is it, Ky?"

Kyrene didn't answer, knowing her response might upset Impy.

Impy cocked his head to one side. "Ky?"

"I'm fine!" Kyrene blurted out then bit her lip.

Impy smiled and looped his arms around her waist. "That's good. Why don't we go back downstream? I need ta check on my clothes."

Kyrene nodded slightly. "O, Ok."

Impy slowly pulled Kyrene into the water. Kyrene gasped from the sudden cold and wetness seeping through her clothes from the water, causing her chest to tighten.

The two carefully made their way downstream in the waist-deep water to Bliich and Exveemon.

The girls watched them disapprovingly.

"I still don't trust him." Hatred said, folding her arms.

The others nodded in agreement, except Pixidamon.

"Yes. But he doesn't seem to mean any harm to Ky. I think he's changed," she said quietly.

"Hmph! Changed, yeah right!" Hatred snorted. "The only thing that's changed is his size."

"Come on you guys," Centauriamon said. "Let's not worry about him right now. We're relaxing."

"Cen's right, Hate. Don't worry about him yet." Oomii said as she sat down in the water.

Hatred continued to glare at Impy's back for a moment before finally turning away. "Fine."

Impy sat down with his back against the stream bank, pulled Kyrene upon his lap, and put his arms around her, much to her dismay and discomfort.

"You really think you should be doing that?" Bliich asked him when he saw Kyrene's discomfort.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Impy snapped.

Bliich shrugged and turned his attention to Exveemon, who was gorging himself on some berries he had found on the other side of the bank. "Whatever."

Kyrene rested her head against Impy's chest, careful not to touch any of his wounds, and closed her eyes, wishing that it were time to leave.

Impy absently ran his claws through Kyrene's hair as he looked up at the sky. "Ya know…this is actually kinda nice, 'cept the part where I'm in pain of course."

"Yeah, you ain't the only one." Exveemon grumbled.

"Suck it up, sissy. You ain't wounded that bad."

"Yes I am!" Exveemon whined.

"You tore chunks outta me!" Impy yelled at the Champion. "And I ain't complainin'!"

Kyrene sat up with a jerk, startled by the loud noise.

"It's Ok, Ky," Impy said softly to her. "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

Kyrene blinked sleepily and rested her head back on his chest, dozing off.

Impy smiled down at her, brushing a hand across her cheek and moving stray strands of hair from her face.

"And you said I was stupid for liking a human!"

Impy glared at his brother. "And you still are!" he snapped.

"Well excuse me!" Bliich shot back, looking away and folding his arms across his chest sulkily.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Hatred grew bored. "Hey, Cen?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…Digivolve to Champion?"

"Well, haven't tried it yet, Hate."

Hatred started walking towards Centauriamon. "Well? What are we waitin' for?!"

"So…what have you been up to, little bro?" Bliich asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"Nothin' much," Impy replied, not looking up. "Ta tell the truth, I can't wait ta get the he outta here. Ky's place is so much better. So what have you been up to? When ya get yer girlfriend?"

"Well," Bliich started, stretching his arms above his head. "I met 'er about a year ago. Saved her from a group of Ogremon that were usin' 'er like a hackie sack after ambushing her. Don't know where Pix was at the time then. But it didn't really matter. I had ta take her to my place to fix her up-"

"You do anything with her?" Impy interjected, a feral grin on his face.

Bliich blushed lightly, looking rather outraged. "No way! Pervert."

Impy shrugged. "Just wondering."

Bliich turned away. "You're nasty. I know I'm not like that! But I'm pretty sure you are."

Impy opened his mouth to say something but Exveemon beat him to it.

"Guys lookit! It's a really hot chick!"

"What? Where?!"

"There!" Exveemon said, pointing in the direction of the girls.

Impy and Bliich looked in the direction he was pointing and their jaws dropped. Standing beside the stream looking herself over, was a humanoid unicorn with flowing red hair that reached her shoulder blades, pearly white hair that covered the rest of her body, a long flowing tail, golden eyes, two legs with gold hooves and five-fingered hands.

Bliich quickly turned his head away, muttering under his breath, "I'm with Oomii, I'm with Oomii."

Impy looked down at Kyrene then back up at the new Digimon. "Aww, man!"

"Hey!" Exveemon cried out in surprise as he began to glow. Within a few moments, he was an In-training. "No!" he howled. "Me can't swim! Elp! Elp!"

Bliich shook his head, waded over to Demi, and plucked him from the water. "I gotcha ya liddle runt." He set Demi on the bank before returning to his spot.

Demi stuck his tongue out at Bliich then walked to where the girls were. "Hewwo hotstuffs!"

Hatred looked down at Demi. "You know you're out of your league, right?"

"Nope." Demi chirped with a large, cute smile.

Hatred shook her head and turned away.

Demi hopped into the water near the unicorn-like Digimon. "Hiya!"

The Digimon looked down at him smiled. "Hello." she said in a honeyed voice as soft as silk.

"You pweety. What's your name?"

"Utariamon."

Demi giggled. "That's a pweety name." He climbed out and hugged Utariamon's leg.

Utariamon cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Uh…Ok…."

"Youse mine now!" Demi squeaked, rubbing his cheek against her leg.

Utariamon's eyes widened. "Huh?" She looked up at Hatred pleadingly. "Hatred!"

"Dude, that's freakin' creepy," Hatred said.

"No foolin'! It's my leg!"

Demi sighed contentedly. "It soft and fuzzy…."

"Eee! Get it offa me!" Utariamon squealed.

Hatred waded over, pried Demi from Utariamon's leg, and tossed him over her shoulder. He landed in the water with a large splash.

Pixidamon and Oomii were farther down examining the beautiful stones at the bottom of the stream. Bliich was watching them, mainly Oomii.

Impy still had his eyes on Utariamon, perplexed by her beauty. I've got ta have her!

But what about Ky? A little voice in the back of his head asked. Don't you still like her?

Impy looked down at Kyrene for a moment. Not really. He looked up when he heard a splash.

Bliich immediately clasped a hand over Impy's eyes. "Oomii!"

Oomii look up at him curiously through her wet hair.

Bliich pointed to his chest and looked away, blushing lightly.

Oomii looked down and yelped, covering up her wet, exposed chest where her top had come undone from the water. She turned to Pixidamon. "Pix help!"

Pixidamon turned to look at Oomii and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Lemme help you!" She hurriedly readjusted the black bathing suit top, tying the top strings together in a knot behind her Tamer's neck. "There! Much better!"

Oomii sighed in relief. "Thanks Pix."

Bliich walked up to her, smiling sympathetically. "Hey, hun. Don't worry, I didn't look. And I made sure Impy definitely didn't."

"Hehe. Thanks. Why would he look?"

"You're smoking hot, was topless, and he's perverted."

Oomii nodded understandingly. "Of course. Is that why he's holding Kyrene the way he is?"

Bliich cast a backwards glance at his younger brother. "Maybe. He is being rather overprotective of her since we found them together in the tent. But it may just be a phase. We'd better keep an eye on him, just in case."

Oomii nodded. "Right."


	6. Chapter 6

Kyrene opened the first door to her house calling, "Guys! I'm back! And I brought some friends!" 

Chinchi and Jeran rushed from the kitchen. "Ky!" They embraced her.

Kyrene giggled and returned the embrace. "Hey, guys! I missed you too!"

Suddenly Yukiara joined in. "Ky! You're back! Oh, I was so worried, we all were!"

"I'm fine, really. Now would you be so kind as to let me go so my friends can come in?"

"Sure, sure!" Yukiara said, releasing Kyrene and taking a step back.

Chinchi and Jeran let go as well, smiling. They looked behind Kyrene to examine her new friends.

"Oh my. Um, anyone hungry?" Chinchi asked.

"Starving!" Oomii said as she pushed Bliich and Impy aside to get in.

"Ok then. Follow me the kitchen. I'll fix something good."

"Oh, can I help?" Bliich asked.

Chinchi looked at him in surprise then doubt. "Uh…."

"Please?" Bliich begged.

"Just let him. He's a really good cook." Oomii said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, alright."

"Thank you!" Bliich said happily, as he hurried after Oomii.

The others followed.

Impy stopped and looked at Yukiara. "Hey, toots. Miss me?"

Yukiara looked up at him in surprise. "Huh? I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Impy burst out laughing. "Wazza matter? Ya don't recognize me, Yuki?"

Yukiara jumped from his laughter. "What? No."

"It's me, Impy. The trouble-maker."

Yukiara's eyes widened as it dawned upon her and she groaned. "Oh, no! I definitely didn't miss you and your messes."

Impy chuckled. "Thought so," He walked to the kitchen and sat down in the chair beside Utariamon. "Hey."

Utariamon turned her head to look at him. "Hi."

Impy's insides quivered at the sound of her siren-like voice and he grinned. "So…what's your name?"

"Utariamon."

"I like that name. It suits you."

Utariamon smiled. "Thank you."

Demi walked over on the tabletop, stopping in front of Impy. He planted his tiny paws on his hips, large eyes narrowing. "She's mine! Not yours! Youse better stays away or I'll haveta hurt ya!"

Impy snickered. "I'd love ta see you try, squirt."

Demi stuck his tongue out at the Mega and walked over to Utariamon. "Heya hotstuff. Whatcha doin'?"

Utariamon eyed the In-training with slight distaste. "You are so out of your league."

Demi looked crest-fallen. "Huh? If I was ta Digivolve, then would I be?"

Utariamon tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps if you were to Digivolve to Sagittarimon, you might."

Demi brightened. "Really?! Yay! Wait, what does Sagi-Sag-whatever thingy look like?"

"There's a picture above my pillow in Hatred's room upstairs."

No sooner did she finish than Demi was off.

Impy shook his head. "Stupid little creature. So," He turned his attention to Utariamon. "Do you think I'm out of your league?"

"Well, you are two levels aheada me."

"Alright! Does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"What?!"

"Yeah. 'Cause yer really hot and uh…I really like you."

"Oookaaay…." Utariamon looked down at the counter.

"Is that a yes?" Impy asked hopefully.

"Impy you moron. What do ya think yer doin'?" Bliich demanded in a whisper as he set a plate of pizza in front of his brother.

"What? Jealous 'cause I'm askin' out a gal hotter than Oomii?" Impy smirked.

"No. You're just going to make a fool of yourself. 'Sides, I thought you liked Kyrene."

Impy frowned. "Ky? Hell no! Ya gotta be kiddin' me. She's not my type and not even the least bit attractive. Who cares about her?"

Kyrene, having heard what Impy had said, got up, and hurried from the room, wiping at her eyes. Yukiara hurried after her.

Bliich shook his head and went back to serving the others.

"You really did it this time you b$#!" Hatred yelled at Impy as she stood up.

"That really wasn't very nice to say, Impy." Pixidamon said.

"Yeah!" Oomii said in agreement.

"Oh, shut up!" Impy snapped "I was tellin' the truth."

Chinchi sighed. "You should just be happy that poor girl doesn't hate anyone, 'cause she should definitely hate you for how you've been treating her."

Impy blew hard through his nose. "Whatever. Anyways!" He turned to Utariamon. "So what about my offer? You still wanna go out with me?"

Utariamon folded her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and breathed a small sigh. She partially opened her eyes, looking at him. "At this point I'd rather go out with Demi."

Impy's jaw dropped. "What?! T, that ain't fair!"

"Yes it is! You hurt Ky's feelings!" Utariamon snapped at him.

"B, but I can't help that the truth hurts!" Impy said defensively.

"Well, it's not my fault this will too."

Impy blinked, confused. "Huh?"

Utariamon quickly jabbed him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Impy clutched his chest as he fought for breath. He glared at the Champion. "You damn bitch!"

Utariamon gasped, placing a hand over her heart in shock.

Bliich shook his head. "Well, you screwed it up yet again."

Impy growled and muttered a vile stream of curses under his breath as he stood up and stalked out.

Oomii shook her head. "Love, your brother has serious issues."

Bliich sighed. "I know. But that's just the way he is."

Impy was in the workout room taking his frustration out on the wall and punching bag. When he wore himself out, he sat down on the matted floor, burying his face in his hands.

Upstairs, Yukiara had finally gotten Kyrene to calm down enough to take a nap. She went downstairs to finish her meal.

The rest of the gang was lounging in the living room. Bliich was sitting on the couch beside Oomii, a cooking catalogue open on his lap, busily sewing with a loom. Oomii was busy looking through a motorcycle parts magazine. Hatred was sitting in a chair lazily flipping through the channels of the TV. Demi was nestled beside Utariamon in one of the other chairs, examining the Sagittarimon card. Pixidamon was spread out on the floor staring at the ceiling.

Jeran appeared in the doorway. "How's everyone doing? Need anything?"

"No." Pixidamon replied.

"I'm bored!" Hatred whined.

"We're fine." Oomii replied, not looking up from her magazine.

"No thank you." Utariamon said, making Jeran and Bliich look at her with blank, love-struck expressions on their faces.

Oomii rolled up her magazine and hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" Bliich rubbed the hurt spot, looking down at Oomii. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"I know you are." Oomii said sweetly as she unrolled the magazine.

Jeran shook his head, snapping out of his daze, and hurried from the room.

Utariamon had not even noticed the two men's reactions.

"Hey, I got an idea." Hatred said suddenly.

"What is it?" Oomii asked.

"Why don't we go out to the pool area and mess around?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Pixidamon said as she sat up. "There really isn't much else to do and a swim sounds like fun."

"How's about a pool party?" Demi suggested.

"Good idea, Demi!" Utariamon said, patting his head.

Demi giggled and flushed with pleasure. "Youse welcome, Cenny!"

Soon the group, including Kyrene and Impy, were outside enjoying the sunshine.

Bliich and Oomii were sitting in the lawn chairs, Bliich still sewing. Oomii was wearing her black two-piece bathing suit, which showed off her well-toned body, and sunglasses while Bliich merely had on his pants and boots. The scars on his chest glinted in the sunlight. Utariamon was floating on her back in the pool, Demi sitting on her stomach playing with her hair and tail.

Pixidamon and Hatred were wading around playing with a large blue ball. Both girls wore two-piece bathing suits that showed off their muscular bodies. Hatred's suit was black with a skull design on one side of her top. Pixidamon's suit was pink with heart-shaped strings.

Kyrene was watching them from the stoop of the backstairs, trying her best not to look at Impy, who was watching Utariamon intently. He was leaning against the wall of the house, arms folded.

Music was blaring from the stereo in the window.

"Man, this is the life!" Oomii said with a contented sigh.

"Yeah," Bliich said in agreement. "Hey, look what I made for you, sweetheart."

"Hm?" Oomii looked over at Bliich curiously.

Bliich held up the loom. It had "Oomii is the BEST!" on top in black and "I love Oomii!" on the bottom. The entire thing was embroidered in red hearts.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Oomii got up from her seat and walked over to Bliich. She sat down on his lap, taking the loom from him. She examined it for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his mouth. "I love it, thank you."

Bliich smiled. "You're welcome." He gave her an affectionate cuddle.

Impy scowled at the couple. "You sicken me sometimes, big bro." he muttered to himself.

Kyrene was watching them with a sad smile. "Least those two are happy together." She sighed and stood up and walked inside.

Later, everyone came back inside. The girls went to the workout room, Bliich went to the weight room, and Impy went to the kitchen.

When Hatred saw the damage done to her punching bag, she lost her temper. "Bliich, Impy!"

Bliich and Impy appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"What?"

Hatred pointed to the punching bag, which still had sand pouring from the tears. "Who did this?! It's ruined! The one who did this is gonna pay for it! In blood and money!"

Impy back away. "Uh, I…gotta go. Bye!" He took off down the hall.

"Impy you get back here!" Hatred screamed.

"Don't worry about it, Hatred," Utariamon said. "He's just not worth it."

Hatred folded her arms across her chest, muttering darkly under her breath.

Impy wandered through most of the house aimlessly. He was headed up the stairs when he heard running water. Curious, he went to investigate.

The sound was coming from the bathroom closest to Kyrene's room. There was also the sound of music.

Impy stood with his ear to the door. He backed away when he heard the water stop and the music stop.

A few moments later, the door opened and Kyrene walked out wrapped in a large white towel. Her hair, which was a deep brown from the water, was spread out over her bare shoulders. She stared at Impy in surprise for a moment before hurrying off to her room.

Impy watched as she disappeared through the doorway and closed the door. "Hm, she don't look half bad for just gettin' outta the shower. Too bad she can't look like that more often." He walked off to continue wandering.

Impy ended up going to one of the spare bedrooms and flopping on the bed. He lay on his stomach, staring at the wall, lost in thought. _Could I ever consider dating Kyrene? I doubt it. But there may be a chance, a very small chance. Would she say yes if I asked her? I don't know and I really don't wanna find out. _He closed his eyes and slipped into slumber.

The next morning, Impy went downstairs for breakfast. He found Kyrene bent over, searching in the refrigerator.

She wore black shorts and a red spaghetti-strap shirt. Her hair was strewn out over her shoulders and a small silver MP3 player was strapped to her the upper part of her right arm. She was singing along under her breath.

Impy couldn't help but admire her voice. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the lower part of her back.

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"I'm hungry."

Kyrene smiled and moved over. "Ok."

"Huh?" Impy asked, looking a bit confused. "You aren't mad at me?"

Kyrene giggled. "Why would I be mad at you? You're just hungry."

_She's not mad at me? Well, better not remind her._ "No reason." He squatted down and started searching through the shelves.

Kyrene began to hum as she continued looking.

"So, where is everybody?"

"They're still asleep."

"Oh. So what you doin' up so early?"

Kyrene shrugged, causing one strap to slip down past her shoulders. "Dunno. Just not tired, I guess."

"Makes sense." Impy said, keeping his eyes on the bowl of sauerkraut in front of him.

Suddenly Demi walked in. "Good mornin'! Now where's Cenny?"

Kyrene looked at him and smiled. "Good morning."

Impy groaned.

"Where's Cenny?"

"She may be upstairs in Hatred's room." Kyrene said as she straightened up.

"Thank youse!" Demi said as he started for the door. Then he stopped and turned around. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to find something to eat."

"Without being annoyed!" Impy added angrily as he stood up.

"Oh. I hungy too!" Demi's stomach growled suddenly.

Kyrene giggled. "Sounds like it!"

Demi poked his stomach repeatedly. "It's a magical talkin' tummy! But what's it sayin'?"

"It says ta get the hell outta the kitchen and leave Impy in peace!"

Demi looked up at Mega, blinking his large red eyes. "Really?"

Impy growled. "Yes! Now beat it!"

"But I hungy!" Demi whined.

Impy's fists clenched. He stalked up to Demi and picked him up roughly by his head. "Hungry, huh? You wouldn't happen ta be thirsty too, would ya?"

Demi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, now dat youse mention it…."

Impy grinned mischievously. "Good! I'll take care of that."

Demi looked up at Impy, puzzled.

Impy walked to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be by Hatred's room. He threw Demi in the toilet and shut the lid.

"Eeee! Gets me outta here! It dark and wet!"

Impy cackled and pushed the lever.

Demi's screams could be heard over the noise of the toilet.

"What the hell is goin' on?!"

Impy turned around to see Hatred standing in the doorway. She was wearing a blue silk nightgown that was see-through from the bottom of her breasts down, showing off her blue panties with purple flowers.

Impy gave her a quick look-over, making sure not to move his head. "Whoa. Nice outfit."

Hatred scowled. "Shut it. Now what the hell is going on here?!"

"'Elp!"

Both looked at the toilet.

"Oh, don't tell me. Demi's in there."

"Yup!" Impy said proudly.

Hatred groaned and smacked her forehead. She walked over to the toilet and lifted the lid.

Demi, soaked through, coughing and sputtering, popped up, grasping onto the sides of the toilet. "Thank youse!" he gasped. "Now gets me outta here!"

Hatred grabbed Demi's ears and started pulling. Demi came out with a pop, causing Hatred to fall upon her back; part of her nightgown went up to near her waist.

Demi was jumping on Hatred's chest. "Thank youse thank youse thank youse thank youse!" He planted a sloppy, wet kiss on her cheek.

"Yuck!" Hatred sat up, scrubbing her cheek.

Impy chuckled.

"Shut up!" Hatred snapped.

Impy walked out of the room, still chuckling.

Demi hopped off Hatred's lap. "Bye!" he said with a wave as he left the room.

Hatred got to her feet, readjusting her nightgown, then left the room to change for her morning workout session.

Impy walked into the kitchen to see Kyrene sitting at the table eating a bowl of salad, a second bowl next to the first.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi, Impy. You don't mind salad, do you? There didn't seem to be much else appetizing."

"Whatever," Impy said as he sat down. He stared at the salad for a moment then looked up at Kyrene. "Got any beer?"

"There may be some in the cooler downstairs. I'm sure Hatred still has her stash down there."

"Alright." Impy stood up and left the room.

"Wait! Don't you want your salad?" Kyrene called after him.

"No!"

"Oh, Ok. I guess I'll put it up for later." Kyrene put the bowl in the refrigerator and sat back down to finish her salad.

Upstairs, Oomii was just stirring from her slumber. She sat up and looked down, expecting to see Bliich. But he wasn't there. In his place was a creature that looked similar to Impmon with light purple fur and no bandana or gloves.

Oomii had never seen Bliich De-Digivolved before so she was surprised at the sight of his Rookie. "B, Bliich?"

Bliich's ear twitched slightly and his eyelids opened partially to reveal his light green unslitted pupils. His eyes closed and he snuggled against Oomii, purring softly.

Oomii smiled and stroked his fur. Then she picked him up and cradled him gently so as not to wake him. She took him downstairs with her to the kitchen.

Kyrene looked up at them as Oomii walked in. "Good morning! Is that-?"

"Yes, it's Bliich," Oomii said as she looked down at the Rookie. "And he's sleeping."

Kyrene blinked in surprise. "It is? Oh, that's cute!"

"I guess it is." Oomii said as she sat down in the chair beside Kyrene.

Impy walked in a few moments later, beer can in hand. "Where's Bliich?" he asked when he saw Oomii.

Oomii smiled and lifted Bliich for Impy to see.

Impy nearly burst out laughing. "He De-Digivolved?! Ha! And he said he found a way ta stay Mega. Guess it didn't work."

Oomii shrugged. "Oh, well."

Kyrene looked down at Bliich. "I was wondering, Oomii, if perhaps we could have a picnic today or tomorrow."

"Tomorrow sounds like a good idea. That way we can get everything set up and all that good stuff."

Impy rolled his eyes and took a sip of beer. "That's a stupid idea."

"No it's not!" Oomii snapped. "You're only saying that because Ky suggested it. It's a great way to get everyone outta the house. So shut up and put your head in the freezer."

Impy stuck his tongue out at Oomii. Then pulled it back in and blinked, as if realizing something. "Wait a sec. That actually sounds like a good idea. It's really hot in here." He opened the freezer door and stood with his arms crossed on the edge and his chin resting on them.

Kyrene looked back at Impy and smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Ahh, hell yeah."

"You know…I could just turn on the air conditioner if you want me to."

"Nope. I'm just fine."

Just then, Hatred walked in wearing her workout outfit. It consisted of a black sports bra and black shorts. It showed off her hard, muscular body glistening with sweat and the three eye-socket skull naval ring. Her hair was put up in a ponytail but her bangs still hid her eyes.

As she walked by the refrigerator, she punched the freezer door. It swung inward and slammed into the back of Impy's head.

He screamed and sank to his knees, clutching the back of his head and spouting profanities, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the tears of pain that were threatening to spill.

Startled awake, Bliich sat up. "What's goin' on?"

"Impy hurt himself on the freezer door, that's all." Oomii said simply.

"Oh. Sounds just like him."

"Impy, you Ok?!" Kyrene asked as she knelt beside him.

"No! Leave me the fuck alone!" Impy snarled as he stood up.

Kyrene looked up at him hurtfully for a moment before standing up as well, clasping her hands together and looking at the floor. "Sorry."

Everyone looked at Hatred in surprise as "B.Y.O.B" by System of a Down started playing.

She pulled out her cell phone, which was blood red with a black case. "Hello?"

"Gets me outta here!"

Hatred held the phone away from her. "Monie? Where are you?"

"In da frig! I'm cold, gets me outta here!"

Impy opened the freezer door and stuck his head in. "I don't see her."

"That's 'cause-you dummy-I'm in da ice ceam container!"

"Which one?"

Monarchiamon growled in frustration. "I'll set my cell phone on vibrate and you calls me back, Hate."

"So yer Digimon has a cell phone?" Impy asked Hatred as she started dialing.

"Yup."

Oomii held up a cell phone similar to Hatred's except it was the same color as her hair and had a case that matched her eyes. "I have one too."

Bliich held up a cell phone that was the same model as the other two's but it was all black with a black spike-studded case. "Me too."

Pixidamon walked in with a plain silver cell phone with a green case in one hand. It was also the same model as the others. "What's up guys?"

"Sheesh! Where'd ya get 'em all?!"

"We have a family share plan." Hatred replied bluntly.

"Can I have one?" Impy asked.

"Well…" Hatred tapped her chin thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "I do have an extra…."

"Oh, come on! Pretty please?!"

"Wel…Ok. But get Monie outta the freezer first."

"Alright!" Impy grinned.

Hatred smiled slightly and pressed a button on her cell phone.

Impy watched in surprise as one of the ice cream tubs vibrated. "Found 'er." He took out the tub and set it on the table.

They watched as it vibrated until Hatred closed her cell phone. Then she pulled out a silver, caseless cell phone and set it on the table beside the tub of ice cream.

Impy pulled the lid off the tub to reveal Monarchiamon covered in frozen ice cream, her silver cell phone painted with Merlot fingernail polish open beside her. "Huh, anyone want a Monie pop?"

"Gets me outta here!" Monarchiamon howled, flailing her arms about.

Impy grinned mischievously. "Alright." He walked over to the stove and turned on one of the burners. Then he held the tub over the fire.

After a moment, Monarchiamon shot out of the container, holding onto her singed rear and screaming.

Impy caught the In-training as she fell. He turned off the burner and threw away the container before setting Monarchiamon on the table. He sat down and picked up the cell phone, fiddling with it.

"Hey, why don't we check out everybody's cell phone tones?" Hatred suggested.

Oomii shrugged. "Kay."

Suddenly a muffled sound of "Moonlight" by LeAnn Rimes rang out.

"Ok, who's got LeAnn Rimes?" Hatred asked, annoyed.

Kyrene blushed lightly and giggled nervously, quickly pulling out her navy blue cell phone, opening it, and putting it to her ear. "Hello? Oh, hi, Janet. What? A party? What day is it today? Thursday?! I-"

Hatred pulled the cell phone from Kyrene's hand. "There ain't gonna be a party. Deal with it."

"But that's not fair!" Janet whined.

"That's too bad!"

"But we've waited two weeks!"

Well, looks like yer gonna haveta wait longer!"

"How long?"

"I don't know how long it'll 'til another rich kid'll move in," Hatred said, then closed the lid. She turned the cell phone over to see a blood-red Japanese dragon engraved on it. "Cool! Guys look at this!" She held it up for the others to see.

"Neat! Look at what I have on mine." Oomii held hers up and turned it over to show Pixidamon in her human form, Thorn.

Thorn wore a back miniskirt, black high-heeled boots, and a black shirt. She had one hand on her hip and a sly smile.

"She's hot!" Impy blurted out.

"Hey!" Bliich whined. "Why ain't I on there?"

"Because I got this before I met you, beloved." Oomii explained.

"Oh."

"Besides," Oomii said as she opened the lid of her cell phone and held it out to him. "You're on my screensaver."

"Cool! Lemme see!" Bliich took the cell phone from her and looked at the screen.

It had a side view of him in an attack position with a sexy grin on his face. "Hotstuff" was above him in red letters in outline in flames.

Bliich grinned. "Now that's a good shot o' me! Where'd ya get it?"

"Oh, when you were fightin' with Leomon. I just cut him out." Oomii said airily.

"Cool! I got you on both! Look!" He handed his cell phone to Oomii.

Oomii looked at the screensaver first. She was lying asleep on Bliich's couch, the sunlight reflecting off her face. "Angel" was above her in blue letters.

"I caught ya nappin'," Bliich explained. "You just looked too cute not to."

"Oh." Oomii turned it over to see her in her usual concert attire, a microphone in one hand.

Monarchiamon turned hers over. "I have Hatred in her workout outfit and Sagittarimon as my screensaver."

Impy looked down at the In-training. "Really?! Lemme see!" He snatched the cell phone from her. He looked from the picture to Hatred and back again. They were an exact replica.

"Whoa."

Hatred held up hers. "Well, I have Utariamon."

"Lemme see!" Impy snatched the cell phone from her to examine the picture. He looked from one picture to the other, unsure of which he liked best.

Suddenly Demi hopped up onto the table. "I can't find Cenny."

"I'm right here!" Monarchiamon squeaked.

Demi blinked in surprise. "Really? Doh! Me's didn' tink about dat! Youse cute!" He walked over and hugged her.

Monarchiamon giggled.

Hatred took the cell phones from Impy. "We'd like our phones back now, if you don't mind."

"How'd ya get those on there?"

"They were engraved." Hatred replied as she pocketed her cell phone and set Monarchiamon's back on the table.

"Oh, neat. Could you put them on mine?"

"No," Oomii replied bluntly. "But I could put on a screensaver and music as well as color it."

Impy grinned. "Ok!"

Oomii nodded. "Good."

Suddenly Bliich piped up, "I'm hungry!"

Demi let go of Monarchiamon. "Me too!"

Chinchi poked her head through the doorway. "Did someone say they were hungry?"

"We did!"

Chinchi smiled and walked in. "Great! I'll make a good breakfast for everybody."

"Alright!"

Soon Chinchi set out a huge breakfast buffet.

Oomii started piling everything on her plate

"Oomii, you shouldn't be eating so much," Impy said tauntingly. "You'll lose your figure."

"Ta he with the figure! I'm rich!" Oomii went at the food with gusto.

Chinchi watched happily as the others started eating as well. Demi was showing off to Monarchiamon by stuffing as much food in his mouth as he could. Kyrene had a plate of shrimp sushi, nibbling on them.

Oomii snatched several pieces off her plate.

"Wait a second! Those were from my plate!" Kyrene said, trying her best not to whine.

Oomii returned two pieces before returning to her plate.

"Did you want them?" Kyrene asked.

Oomii nodded vigorously.

Kyrene dumped the contents of her plate onto Oomii's and watched as she devoured them. She looked over at Chinchi. "It's very good, thank you."

Chinchi smiled. "You're welcome."

"Um, Chinchi. Tomorrow we're having a picnic. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind cooking up some of your spectacular dishes for us."

"Why, I'd be delighted!"

"I wanna help to!" Bliich said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Uh…you're kinda small."

"I'll get bigger later!" Bliich said hurtfully.

"Ok! I'm sorry. You can help later."

Bliich threw his hands in the air. "Yay!"

Hatred flipped the lid of Kyrene's cell phone. "Let's see what ya got on here…."

Kyrene looked worried. "Uh…wh, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Hatred replied airily. "Ooh, lookit what we got here! Ring tones."

Kyrene bit her lip.

"Hm, let's see…LeAnn Rimes, Nickelback, Benassi Brothers, Barney, Teletubies-"

"What?!" everybody asked simultaneously.

Kyrene looked baffled. She blushed deeply and hunched her shoulders, averting her gaze embarrassingly.

Hatred giggled. "No, I'm just kiddin'!"

"Oh!" Everyone went back to what they were originally doing.

Suddenly there was a loud _POP_! and black fur was everywhere.

Hatred looked over at Monarchiamon, who was bald. "Not again!"

Monarchiamon blushed crimson and hid behind the syrup jug. "Doh!"

"Ohhh!" Oomii groaned. "I have fur on my food!"

"It's Ok," Chinch said, picking up the plate. "I'll fix it for you."

Oomii watched in horror as Chinchi dumped the contents of the plate in the trashcan and ran it under the water in the sink. When it was rinsed, Chinchi piled food upon the plate and set it in front of Oomii, who set to it with a will.

Bliich shook his head. "Oomii, you're going to overstuff yourself."

Oomii shrugged. "Don't care!" she said then went back to eating.

Bliich smacked his forehead and sighed.

"Difficult, isn't she?" Hatred asked with an amused grin.

"Yes. But I still love her anyways."

Hatred's grin faded and she looked away.

Demi walked over to Monarchiamon. "Cenny? What youse doin' over here?"

Monarchiamon squealed. "Eee! Don't look at me! I'm ugly!" she sobbed as she backed away from Demi.

"No youse ain't. Youse still pweety, Cenny."

Monarchiamon halted, blinking in surprise. "Y, you really think so?"

"Yesh." Demi replied, hugging her.

Monarchiamon giggled and nuzzled his stomach. "Thank you!"

Impy rolled his eyes and, picking up his beer can, left the room muttering, "D#, stupid mushy crap."

Oomii tipped back her chair. "That was good!" She burped loudly and grinned, rubbing her stomach.

Bliich smiled. "You overstuff yourself, my love?"

"I may have, just a bit." Oomii replied sheepishly.

"Would you like me to take that for you?" Kyrene asked as she picked up Oomii's empty plate.

"Sure, whatever." Oomii replied, waving her hand dismissively.

"Alright." Kyrene set the plate on top of the stack of plates on the table.

Chinchi picked up the stack and set it in the sink. "A bit later I'll start on the food for the picnic."

"Sounds good." Kyrene said with a smile as she started putting away the small amounts of leftovers.

"Ky-Ky, can we play with the finger paints?" Monarchiamon asked.

"Of course. They're up in my room."

"I'll get 'em!" Bliich said as he jumped down from the table and hurried out of the kitchen.

"We's comin' wif!" Demi cried, taking off after Bliich.

Monarchiamon watched them for a moment then turned to Oomii. "You wanna finger paint with us?"

"No."

Monarchiamon turned to Kyrene. "You wanna?"

Kyrene smiled and shrugged. "Sure."

Monarchiamon smiled. "Yay!"

Oomii shook her head.

A few moments later, Demi and Bliich returned with an armful of finger paints and a piece of paper. They set them on the now clean table and climbed up onto it.

"Alright, let's paint!" Bliich said as he popped the lid of the green paint.

"Me's can't git da lid off!" Demi cried as he tugged on the lid of the blue paint.

Kyrene took the paint from Demi just as he was beginning to chew on the lid. "Here, lemme help you," She popped off the lid and set it back on the table. "There you go."

Demi giggled and stuck his paw in it. "Thanks, Ky-Ky!"

Oomii watched the three as Kyrene showed them how to use the paint properly, shaking her head. "So immature."

"This is fun! I shoulda tried this years ago!"

"Yesh!" Demi agreed, nodding. Then wiped his paw across Bliich's cheek. "So's this!"

"Hey!" Bliich scooped up a handful of yellow paint and hurled it at Demi. "Hah! Take that!"

"Eep!" Demi ducked.

The paint splattered all over Monarchiamon's face. "Ahh! My naked face!" She glared at Demi and Bliich. "You dummies!" Taking in a deep breath, she spewed out a jet of fire at the container of red paint in front of them.

They watched fascinated as it began to bubble. Suddenly it exploded in their faces. And that's what started the finger paint war.

Oomii, Chinchi, and Kyrene had ducked under the table as the paint went flying everywhere.

"Oh, my beautiful kitchen!" Chinchi moaned.

Kyrene patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll fix this for you."

"Please hurry!" Chinchi begged.

Kyrene stood up. "Ok, you guys. Playtime is-" A stray blob of blue and yellow paint splattered in her face.

The three miscreants froze and looked at Kyrene, who was wiping the paint from her face.

"Uh-oh." Demi squeaked.

Bliich hid his paint-covered paws behind his back and looked at the table shamefully, his ears drooping. "Sorry, Ky."

Monarchiamon's wings drooped. "Sorry, Ky-Ky."

Kyrene smiled and picked Demi and Monarchiamon up in her arms, getting her shirt covered in paint. "That's alright you guys." she said, nuzzling both with her cheeks.

Demi giggled and hugged Kyrene's face. "Dat's good!"

"Now, it's time for your bath."

All three Digimon gasped. "Nooooo!" they wailed.

"Yes!" Kyrene said. She caught Bliich as he tried to jump off the table. "Oh, no you don't. You're getting cleaned up too!"

"But I don' wanna! Oomii, Oomii help!"

Oomii stood up, grinning. "Sorry, can't help you, sweetie. This is what ya get for being immature."

Bliich's jaw dropped, stunned. "Wha? But yer supposed ta be on my side!" he whined.

Oomii shrugged. "Too bad."

Bliich folded his arms sulkily.

Kyrene giggled and left the room.

Chinchi stood up and examined the paint-covered kitchen. "My kitchen…my beautiful kitchen. Covered in paint. Yuki! Get in here!"

"Yes?" Yukiara asked as she appeared in the doorway. "Oh my gosh!"

"Where's your heavy duty cleaners?"

"The utility closet. Need any help?"

Chinchi nodded her head vigorously. "Yes!"

Oomii started for the doorway. "Well, have fun cleaning. I'm gonna see how Ky's holdin' out."

The two servants were too busy cleaning to notice her, so she left.

Upstairs, Kyrene was having minor trouble with the Digimon, mainly the two In-training.

"Please you guys!" Kyrene pleaded. "Hold still!"

"Noooo!" Demi and Monarchiamon wailed.

"Oh, shaddup!" Bliich yelled.

"Having trouble, Ky?" Oomii asked as she walked in.

"Yes! Please help!" Kyrene begged as she blocked a wave of soapy water with her arms.

Oomii chuckled and knelt beside the bathtub. She picked up a washrag and began scrubbing Monarchiamon.

Later, when they were finished, they went to the living room. Kyrene had Demi and Monarchiamon bundled up in towels, while Oomii had Bliich. They settled down in the chairs.

"I guess that wasn't so bad." Bliich said as he used the towel to dry off his cheek.

"I told you it wouldn't be," Kyrene said. "But you didn't want to listen."

"Sorry."

Kyrene smiled. "That's quite alright. At least it's over."

The others nodded and murmured their agreements.

The rest of the day went by without much excitement. Impy got beat up when he was caught watching Oomii and Hatred working out and Chinchi's pot of rice spewed out onto the kitchen.

When bedtime rolled around, Hatred had convinced Kyrene not to go to school the next day and everyone settled down to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyrene was awoken from her slumber by the sound of voices and grunts. 

"Come…on! Oh, it's no use! You're too big."

"Ohhhhhh! Keep trying!"

Kyrene sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was rather surprised to see Utariamon. She was struggling to push another creature out the doorway, but it was stuck.

Utariamon turned around. "Ky! help me! Sagi's stuck!"

"Who?"

"Sagittarimon! Demi and I Digivolved overnight. He was headed out the door, but he got stuck and I can't get him out."

Kyrene up from her bed. "Ok. Just gimme a sec to find it…." She went to her dresser and began rummaging through it.

Utariamon watched her curiously.

Sagittarimon looked at the vaccine over his shoulder. "Ceeennyyy!" he whined in his gruff voice.

Utariamon patted his flank comfortingly. "It's Ok, it's Ok. We're gettin' you outta there, dear."

"Here it is!" Kyrene said as she out a bottle of lotion. She walked over to Utariamon and Sagittarimon. "This should work. Here, spread some of this on his sides. The lotion is slick so should help him get through."

Utariamon rubbed the lotion on Sagittarimon's sides, close to the door. "Ok, Sagi. Try again."

Sagittarimon began to push himself. With the help of the lotion and the two girls, he finally from the door. "Alright! He gave both girls a quick hug. "Thanks you guys."

Kyrene giggled. "You're welcome."

Sagittarimon looked down at the stairs. "Oh, crap. Dunno how I'm gonna get down there."

"Very carefully," Utariamon said. "I used to go up and down the stairs with six legs."

Sagittarimon blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Utariamon nodded.

Sagittarimon sighed. "Alright. Well, here goes." He walked slowly forward. He stopped at the first step. Taking a deep breath, he placed one hand on banister and the other on the wall.

Kyrene and Utariamon watched as Sagittarimon took a step forward. His foot slipped and he tumbled down the stairs with several thuds, landing on the floor in a heap with a ground-shaking thud that made everyone rush from their rooms to see what happened.

"What's going on?" Bliich asked. He was back to his Mega form.

"Sagittarimon! You alright, darling?" Utariamon called down to the Armor Digimon.

"I'm Ok." came the muffled reply.

"Sagittarimon?" Hatred asked. "That little runt Digivolved?"

"Damn him!" Impy growled.

Utariamon carefully made her way downstairs to Sagittarimon, who was struggling to stand, and tried to help him up. Bliich hurried down to assist her.

"I bet Utariamon's pleased." Oomii said with a small chuckle.

Hatred grinned. "If Demi's anything like the other Sagittarimon she met, oh yeah!"

Impy growled. "That ain't fair. I wanted her!"

"Aww, that's just too bad! Don't always get what we want."

"I do!" Impy said angrily. He stalked off towards the nearby bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Kyrene sighed sadly. "Poor Impy."

Hatred smacked her forehead. "Kyrene, there's something wrong with you."

"Sorry." Kyrene said as she walked downstairs after the others.

Bliich and Utariamon had managed to get Sagittarimon on his feet and were headed to the kitchen. Luckily, the kitchen doorway was wider than the bedroom doorway, so that the Armor Digimon could fit.

Everyone but Sagittarimon settled down at the table. Chinchi was already working on breakfast and setting whatever was finished on the table.

Oomii had already started digging into whatever she could get her hands on.

"Oomii, you should slow down. We're having a big picnic soon. Don't want to be too full for it, now would you?" Bliich asked.

Oomii set the bowl of rice she was eating down with a wistful sigh. "You're right…."  
Bliich smiled and patted her shoulder. "You can still eat, ya know."

Oomii shook her head. "No. I'll wait."

"Ok."

Chinchi walked over to Kyrene and sat down. "Well, I have everything done for the picnic. Breakfast is made. I'll start on dinner at six…I'm finished for now."

Kyrene smiled. "That's great! You really should take a break."

Chinchi sighed and shook her head. "I can't do that. There's still too much to do."

"But I insist! Why don't you, your husband, and Yuki go out for a bit while we're gone? No one will be here to mess up the house."

Chinchi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That does sound tempting…well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Alright!"

Chinchi stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Bliich went to the refrigerator and opened the door. "Holy crap! Look at all the food she's made! She filled the whole fridge!"

Kyrene giggled. "That's Chinchi for you. She loves to cook as much as you do."

Bliich nodded, a baffled look still on his face. "No kiddin'." He walked back to his seat and sat down.

Kyrene stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go get dressed."

Hatred watched as Kyrene left the room. She turned to Oomii. "Hey, we should help her find something to wear, something sexy to turn Impy on."

Oomii nodded. "Right, let's go."

The two got up from the table and headed for the stairs.

Upstairs, Kyrene was just about to get undressed when Oomii and Hatred walked in.

"Hey, Kyrene."

"Hiya, Ky."

Kyrene blushed. "H, hi guys."

"We're here for a wardrobe check." Hatred said as she walked over to Kyrene's closet.

"Uh…b, but why? I already have an outfit."

"Oh? Let us see." Oomii said.

Kyrene held up a navy blue t-shirt and black shorts as well as a belt that held her D-Arc.

Oomii and Hatred shook their head disapprovingly.

"No, no ,no! Those won't do! We need to find something more…revealing."

"R, revealing?" Kyrene asked, stunned.

Hatred grinned. "Yup."

Oomii walked up beside her. "Now…let's see if we can find you something better," she said as she reached for the closet door handle.

"W, wait!"

Oomii opened the door. Both girls gasped when they saw all the clothes packed tightly together.

"Holy-!" Hatred was cut off as the clothes fell out onto them.

"Sorry," Kyrene said apologetically. "I haven't organized that yet."

Oomii's head popped up out of the mound of clothes. "We see."

Hatred struggled to get the clothes off as she stood up. "Sheesh! She's got more clothes than you do, Oomii!"

"Yeah. But none of them suit our purpose. Maybe we should see if she'll fit in some of our clothes."

Hatred nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like a good idea ta me. Come on Ky. To my room!"

Oomii and Hatred grabbed Kyrene's wrists and started dragging her to the doorway, causing her to drop all her clothes but the belt.

In Hatred's room, Kyrene sat on the bed and watched the two girls rummage through drawers and the closet. Kyrene looked around. On the wall in front of her was a rack of weapons, mainly swords and Sais, the wall behind her held a rack of guns. It was furnished with a dresser, a bed, and a table.

Hatred pulled out a pair of black leather high-heeled boots and Oomii pulled out a red satin silk strapless dress. They turned to Kyrene.

"Here we go!"

Kyrene looked over both articles of clothing with uncertainty. "I don't know…can't I just wear my clothes?"

"No! How ya supposed ta impress Impy if yer wearin' drabby, frumpy clothes?"

"That's what we're supposed ta do! Now try 'em on."

Kyrene fingered the hem of her shirt nervously. "B, but…."

"Now!"

Kyrene jumped and stood up. "O, Ok…."

Oomii and Hatred smiled.

Oomii handed the dress to Kyrene. "Alright, now try it on."

Kyrene looked down at the dress then up at Oomii. "Y, you mean right now? As in this second?"

Oomii rolled her eyes. "Yes! Now get changing!"

"B, but I need a bra… ." Kyrene mumbled, blushing deeply.

Hatred smacked her forehead.

Oomii shook her head. "Not in this dress you don't."

Kyrene's blush deepened to a dark shade of red.

"Come on now. Try it on."

"Can I…go to the bathroom?" Kyrene asked tentatively.

Oomii rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

Kyrene sighed with relief and hurried from the room.

Hatred turned to Oomii and grinned. "This is a great plan! Now, how are we gonna drab down?"

"Wear Kyrene's clothes, sounds like the best plan."

"Kay. I'll go get us some clothes, you wait here for Ky." Hatred said as she walked out of the room.

Oomii sat down on the bed.

A few moments later Kyrene walked in, wearing the dress. She looked extremely embarrassed, pulling at the sides that clung to her skin. She looked up at Oomii. "It's really tight… ."

"That's the point."

"O, oh… ."

Oomii strapped the belt about Kyrene's waist. "There!"

Hatred walked in wearing a long baggy black t-shirt with the end of her black skirt pulled to her knees, a purple t-shirt and denim shorts in one hand. "Here we go!" She tossed the clothes to Oomii and looked at Kyrene. "Wow! You look a lot better than I thought you would."  
Kyrene blushed, lowering her gaze shyly. "Y, you really think so?"

Oomii and Hatred nodded.

Kyrene smiled. She took the boots from Oomii and sat on the bed to put them on. When she was finished, Oomii and Hatred went downstairs with her to show her off to the others.

"Look honey! We spruced her up!" Oomii declared proudly to Bliich.

Bliich looked Kyrene over. "Wow! She looks hot! You did a great job, Oomii!"

"Yes! She's gorgeous!" Pixidamon said.

Utariamon and Sagittarimon nodded vigorously.  
Oomii flushed with pleasure. "Thank you!"

"Although..." Bliich said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "There's something missing… ."  
"What? What?!" Hatred demanded.

Bliich held up a small makeup kit and rack of scrunchies with a brush connected to it. "These."

Oomii smiled. "Of course! Good idea, love."

Bliich stood up. "Kay, Ky. Sit down. I'll get ya all fixed up in a jiffy."

Hatred and Oomii watched as Bliich began brushing out Kyrene's hair.

"Oomii, I think yer boyfriend's gay."  
"He is not!" Oomii said defensively.

"Well, he seems to be leaning towards that way. I mean, come on. Sewing, cooking, and now makeup?"

"Well, he's lived by himself for a long time and learned those things from his mom. And he's my makeup artist since I don't have a professional one. He's really good."

"Uh-huh." Hatred said, sounding unconvinced.

Oomii glared at her.

Soon Bliich was done. "Ta-da!" he said, taking a step back to examine his work.

Kyrene's hair was put up in a ponytail and she had on a light red lip-gloss and powder.

The others nodded with satisfaction.

"It's wonderful, honey! You did a great job."

Bliich grinned, pleased with his work and the compliment.

"I feel like I'm supposed to be going to some sort of party, not a picnic." Kyrene said as she looked at herself in the mirror that Bliich handed her.

"That's the point!" Hatred said. "You're supposed to feel like that every day, no matter what anyone says!"

Kyrene smiled. "I guess you're right."

Impy walked in. He halted when he caught sight of Kyrene, stunned. _Oh my God! Don't say anything. Just keep walking._ He walked past the group, resisting the urge to stare at Kyrene and trying not to show he was interested.

Kyrene looked down at her hands sadly. "He didn't even look at me. I look horrible."

Pixidamon knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's Ok."

"Hey moron!" Hatred called after Impy.

Impy turned around. "What?"

Hatred pointed to Kyrene.

Impy looked at Kyrene as well. "Oh, look. It's the queen of drab. D, you even make that dress look drabby."

Kyrene clasped her hands together. "I'm sorry… ." she whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Hatred growled. "You b$#! Tell the truth!"

Impy shrugged. "That is the truth. Though I do think that you look rather sexy in those clothes."

Hatred scowled and grabbed hold of Impy's tail, giving it a sharp tug.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Tell the truth!" Hatred said as she pulled harder.

"Owowowow! No!"

"Tell the truth or yer gonna have my boot so far up your $$ yer gonna be tasting the leather!"

"Let go!"

"I will _after_ you tell what you think of how Kyrene looks, truthfully."

Impy scowled. "I think she looks stupid!"

Bliich gasped in shock. "Wha? But I-her-you… ." He growled and flipped Impy off.

Oomii was rather surprised by this. "Huh. That's only the second time I know of that he's flipped someone off. He must really be upset."

Hatred picked a knife up from the table. "I guess I'll just have to skin yer tail then, won't I?"

Impy's eyes widened. "No! Fine! Ky looks…Ok in that outfit."

Hatred lowered the blade closer to his tail. "Not good enough."

Impy's jaw dropped. "What?! Fine! She looks good."

Hatred smiled. "That's better." She set the knife on the table.

Impy sighed with relief and hurried off.

Kyrene stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. "He didn't mean it. I'm just not as pretty as you girls."  
Utariamon and Pixidamon put their arms about the girl's shoulders.

"It's Ok, Ky. He just doesn't know how pretty you are on the inside."

"Yes. He's being quite stupid."

Kyrene sighed sadly, unconvinced.

At the park, the girls, except Kyrene, and Bliich were taking turns doing karaoke with the stereo they had brought. Kyrene was sitting at the end of the picnic table nibbling on tidbits of food and staring at the table, trying her best to hold back the tears gathering at the back of her eyes. Impy was leaning against one of the nearby trees watching everything with distaste.

Hatred walked up to Impy. "Ask her out."

"Who?"

Hatred smacked Impy's forehead. "Who do you think?"

Impy shrugged.

Hatred shook her head. "Kyrene!"

Impy made a face. "No way! Why the hell would I do that?!"

Hatred slapped Impy hard across the face.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"Now get over there and ask her!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fuck no! And there ain't nothin' you can do ta make me!"

A small evil smile spread slowly across Hatred's face.

Impy's eyes widened and he gulped. "Uh-oh."

Hatred grabbed Impy by the throat, pulling him down until he was face-to-face with her. "Ok you $$hole. Either you go and ask out that stunning young woman or I'm gonna rip off yer mask, stuff it down yer throat, slowly tear off the metallic plates of your tail and skin you with 'em! And if yer still alive, I'm gonna use you for target practice with my shurikans!"

Impy bit his lip.

Hatred threw Impy away towards the table. He stumbled several steps before regaining his balance. After shooting a venomous glance at Hatred over his shoulder, he walked towards the table. He sat down beside Kyrene.

Kyrene looked at him. "Hi, Impy. Enjoying yourself?"

"No." Impy replied bitterly.

Kyrene looked back down at her plate. "Oh. Me either."

Impy heaved a sigh. "Ky."

"Hm?"

"Would you…" Impy swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut and clamping his hands together. "Go out with me?"

Kyrene's eyes widened in surprise, her jaw dropping slightly. She blushed deeply and looked at her hands. "I, I…."

_Please say no, please say no!_

"O, Ok." Kyrene said softly, looking up at Impy shyly.

Impy looked down at her in disbelief. No one had ever agreed to go out with him before. "Y, you will?"

Kyrene smiled shyly and nodded. She put her arms around him, resting her head against his arm. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Impy looked away, putting his chin in his hand as he rested his elbow on the table. "Great…." He watched Utariamon as she sang along to "Sweet Dreams Are Made of These" by Eurythmics in her silky, perplexing voice. _She's got sucha beautiful voice and she's sooo beautiful. And I gotta get the freakin' dull b#. It's not fair!_ He scowled and growled under his breath.

"Impy? Is something the matter?"

Impy looked down at Kyrene, who was looking up at him quizzically. "No." He looked away.

"Yes there is. Please tell me."

Impy stood up, glaring down at Kyrene. "You're what's the matter with me!"

"H, huh?"

"I have to be stuck with _the_ dullest, most drabbiest creature on the face of the planet! I can't have one of the sexy chicks, no! I'm forced to be with you! I don't even like you!"

Kyrene gasped and looked at her hands, tears streaming down her face. "I, I'm sorry…."

"Stop sayin' that! You have no backbone! You let everybody walk all over you! Stupid bitch! You're worth nothing to anybody! You're just a weak, pathetic creature who has no friends but is too stupid to know that! Hatred was an idiot to force me to be with you or even try being your friend. You aren't even worth it."

Kyrene looked up at Impy. "You were forced? If I had known that, I would never have said yes. You shouldn't be forced to do anything. I'm sorry you hate me because of everything I am. I know you don't want to be around me," She stood up. "I'll just go home. So you can enjoy your picnic."

Impy watched as she walked past him. "Good! Go home! Nobody wants you around anyway! I wouldn't care if you died!"

Kyrene had to bite her lip to keep from completely breaking down as she broke out into a run.

The others had stopped what they were doing when they heard the yelling.

Hatred ran over to Impy and kicked him hard in the rear repeatedly. "You stupid ,stupid, stupid moron!"

Bliich rushed after Kyrene. "I'm gonna go get, Ky! I'll be back!"

"Hurry, honey!" Oomii called after him. She looked over at Impy, who was being pummeled by Pixidamon, Utariamon, Hatred, and Sagittarimon. "Yeah, kick his sorry ass!"

Kyrene was walking at a slow pace, trying to control her tears and get rid of the excruciating ache in her heart. She did not know that someone was watching her.

The twenty-three-year-old man was sitting in a black car. He wore dark green pants, a black shirt, a camouflage jacket, and a black baseball cap. In the seat beside him was a pistol, a coil of rope, and a piece of cloth. He was watching Kyrene intently.

"Ky, wait!"

Kyrene turned around to see Bliich running towards her. She looked down at the ground.

"Ky, are you Ok?" Bliich asked when he reached her.

"I'll be alright. I'm just going home."

"No. You shouldn't have to go home and be alone. Just come back with me to the picnic."

Kyrene shook her head and turned to walk away. Bliich walked after her. They walked in silence for a bit.

"He hates me," Kyrene said suddenly in a cracked voice. "The only guy I've ever fallen for hates my guts. I didn't mean for him to."

Bliich sighed and put an arm about her shoulders. "I'm sorry about that. But I have a feeling that he doesn't hate you, least as much as you think he does. You see, Impy is very hard on the outside. But that's to hide his true feelings. He doesn't want to care, but he does and he hates it. He pretends he absolutely hates me but he doesn't really."

"He's so sad and lonely. He won't let me help him."

"And it's breaking your heart. I think you shouldn't try as hard. Impy hates to be pressured."

Kyrene sighed. "If I was as pretty as the other girls maybe he'd like me a little more. I wouldn't be so dull and drabby."

Bliich gave her a gentle squeeze. "No. You're quite beautiful. You don't have to be like the others. You are you. If somebody can't like you for who you are, they don't matter. They're being stupid. It is not just what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside. You have a heart of gold. You help everybody, no matter what they did or said to you. I doubt you could ever hate or dislike anyone."

Kyrene smiled thinly and wiped at her eyes. "I guess so."

Bliich smiled. "You feelin' any better?"

"A little. I guess I could try to go back to the picnic."

"Yeah. Although when we get there, there might not be any Impy."

Kyrene looked up at Bliich, puzzled. "Huh?"

Bliich chuckled. "The others probably beat 'im to a pulp by now. They were really upset when I left."

Kyrene gasped. "Oh no! I hope they didn't hurt him too much. We'd better hurry."

"Kay." Bliich said as he removed his arm. Just as he was about to turn around, something hard hit him in the back of his skull, rendering him unconscious.

"Bliich!" Kyrene cried, kneeling down beside him. She screamed as a cloth covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, forcefully pulling her away from Bliich.

Bliich sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head. "Owwww…" He looked around. "Ky? Ky?!" He leapt to his feet. "Oh no! I've gotta tell the others!" He ran off in the direction of the park.

The group had just finished pummeling Impy when Bliich ran up to them.

"There you are!" Oomii said. "You missed all the fun! Where's Ky?"

"She's been kidnapped!" Bliich said when he had regained his breath.

"What?!"

"Ky..." Impy muttered as he struggled to stand, using the tree beside him for support. He coughed up a mouthful of blood and spat it out on the ground then wiped his mouth.

"This is all your fault!" Hatred screamed, kicking Impy hard in the side of his leg.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop hurting me already!"

Utariamon walked up to Hatred, grabbing her shoulder. "Hatred! Calm down! We need to worry about finding Kyrene."

Hatred snorted. "Fine!" She pulled out her D-Arc. "Hopefully this works…." she muttered as she pressed several buttons on the D-Arc.

Suddenly a map popped up, a small red dot blinking on the interface.

"What is that?" Bliich asked.

"Kyrene." Hatred replied.

"And we're gonna go get 'er," Impy added. "And so help the sick bastard that took 'er!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyrene moaned as she began to come awake. Her eyes fluttered open. She was startled to see a ceiling above her. She sat up quickly and nearly fell back over because of the rope that bound her. She slowly looked around, taking in her surroundings.

The room was lit by only one small light bulb. The walls were white and the floor was concrete, it was completely empty.

Kyrene sighed and winced from the pain and soreness in her body. She closed her eyes. They opened when she heard a door open and footsteps. Kyrene looked up to see the man that had been watching her.

"You're awake. Good."

"W, who are you?" Kyrene asked softly, afraid of the look in the man's eyes.

He kneeled down in front of her. "You're quite a pretty one, aren't you, Kyrene."

Kyrene's eyes widened. "H, how do you know my name?"

The man chuckled. "I know quite a bit about you. I've been watching you, Kyrene. You're worth quite a lot to your parents. And that can work to my advantage. You're my hostage. I'm going to use you to get money, understand?"

"B, but why would you do that?"

The man frowned. "Because my life is a fuckin' wreck and I need cash. So you be a good little girl and I might not harm you, but if you resist…well, let's just say it's not gonna be pretty."

Kyrene bit her lip. "I won't do anything, I promise."

The man smiled and tipped her chin up with one finger, caressing her throat with his thumb. "I know you won't. My name's Luke for further reference."

Kyrene drew in a shaky breath. "O, Ok…."

Luke sighed. "All dressed up to go to a picnic. Doesn't seem to make much sense but it makes you look sexier than before."  
Kyrene blushed lightly and lowered her gaze. "I'm not pretty… ."

Luke chuckled and stood up, ruffling her hair. "What a sense of mind. No wonder you have no friends. I'll be back in about an hour ta check up on you," he said as he walked to the door.

Kyrene closed her eyes when she heard the door close. Tears oozed from under her eyelids. She curled up in the corner and tried her best not to sob.

An hour later, Luke walked in. He was carrying a tray with a cup of water and a bowl of soup. "Kyrene, I brought you something to eat."

Kyrene sat up. "Thank you…." she said as he set the tray on the floor.

Luke undid the rope and coiled it up. "There. Now you should be more comfortable."

"Thank you." Kyrene picked up the cup of water and took a dainty sip.

Luke sat down, setting the rope beside him.

Kyrene felt very uncomfortable with him watching her. She set the cup down and picked up the bowl of soup. She stared down at the contents.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?"

Kyrene shook her head. "Not really. I ate a lot at the picnic."

"I see. Well, it'll be there later if you want it."

Kyrene nodded and set the bowl down.

Luke moved closer to her, pushing the tray aside. "You are very beautiful, though you may not think so. So attractive…so much fun I could have with you…."

Kyrene's eyes widened in fear and she pulled away.

Luke moved closer. "It couldn't hurt to have a little fun with you…there's plenty of time."

Kyrene pressed herself up against the wall. Her entire body was shaking with fear.

Luke placed his hand on her cheek. "Oh, it's alright, Kyrene. I won't hurt you," he said quietly.

Kyrene whimpered and shut her eyes.

Luke caressed her face with his other hand. "You know…I might just not give you up. I could just keep you instead and still have the money."

"Please," Kyrene whispered. "I wanna go home…."

Luke smiled. "You are home now." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers in an eager kiss.

Suddenly the door swung open and Hatred appeared in the doorway. "Hey jackass! Get away from her!"

Startled, Luke pulled away and looked up at Hatred. "Who the hell're you?!"

"I'm her friend!" Hatred growled.

"Well, she's mine now!"

"You can't own people just 'cause yer broke."

Luke stood up, drawing his pistol. He aimed it at her.

Hatred scoffed. "Oh, a K9 Magnum. How scary." She put her hand on her hip, tapping the side.

Luke's eyes widened when he heard the metallic tapping. He knew that it was a gun. "Oh crap."

Hatred smiled wickedly. "I have a bigger gun that makes more bullet holes in your head."

"Ah, come on! I only wanted some money!"

"It's called a job, dumbass. Not kidnapping people."

Luke frowned. "Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

"No, please, don't fight!" Kyrene begged.

"Oh, we won't fight," Hatred said. "We'll just torture him a bit."

"'We'?" Luke asked.

Hatred smiled. "My friends."

"Let me go, Utariamon! I'm gonna tear that guy ta pieces! Let me at 'im!"

Hatred looked over her shoulder. "And that sounds like Impy."

"Impy?" Kyrene asked softly.

Hatred nodded.

Suddenly Impy appeared in the doorway, dragging Utariamon behind him. She was holding onto his tail, trying to dig her hooves into the cement floor.

Kyrene stood up. "I, Impy? What happened to you?" she asked as she looked him over.

Impy's face was swollen slightly, blood still trickled down his chin from his mouth and nose, and his helmet was completely cracked. There were long tears in his clothes that revealed parts of his bruised, torn flesh.

"Nothin'." Impy replied.

Luke's eyes widened fearfully. "Oh my God! What happened to him?"

"I did," Hatred said proudly. "And everybody else."

"Wow. If you guys beat the tar outta him and he's still goin', he's gotta be strong. And that means I'm screwed."

Impy chuckled and flexed his claws. "Oh yes!"

"Sorry, Impy. You can't have him. When we give him to my uncle, he'll seem like a gay prostitute."

"I'm not a queer!" Luke screeched.

Hatred giggled. "Sounds like someone's homophobic."

"I am not homophobic!"

"This is gonna be fun." Hatred said as she picked up the coiled rope.

Luke dropped his gun, knowing he was at a disadvantage.

Impy walked up to Kyrene and picked her up, hugging her close. "Oh, Kyrene, I was so worried about you!"

Kyrene blinked in surprise. "Y, you were…worried…about…me?"

Impy kissed passionately her in response.

Hatred scoffed and tied Luke up with the rope then pulled him to the door. "Why don't you meet my other friends?"

Luke gulped.

Hatred pushed Luke out into the other room.

Luke gasped at the sight of the others.

Hatred pointed to Bliich. "That's the other's brother. He's twice as strong."

"He looks like a queer." Luke muttered.

Hatred smacked Luke. "Moron. Anyway. That's Ky's Digimon," she said, pointing to Sagittarimon, who had his crossbow pointed at Luke.

"You'd better not've harmed her, you son of a bitch!"

"Sagi! You're too young to use those nasty words."

Sagittarimon ducked his head. "Sorry, Cenny."

Hatred shook her head. "And that's my Digimon. There's Oomii and her Digimon."

"Oomii?" Luke asked. "You mean _the_ Oomii? Oh, if I had known she was here I would a got her instead!"

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Bliich snarled.

Luke squeaked in fear.

"Anyways. I've decided that since we're turning him into my uncle, that we're gonna have some fun with him first."

Oomii giggled. "You're in so much trouble! She knows twenty different ways to torture a guy and sixteen ways to torture a girl."

"Why does she have more for guys?" Impy asked as he walked out, holding Kyrene.

"Because they have dicks." Hatred said bluntly.

Impy gulped. "Oh."

"Anyways. Let's get back home."

The others nodded in agreement. Bliich picked Luke up and tossed him over his shoulder as they walked out of the building.

At the house, Hatred, Bliich, and Oomii had just finished dressing Luke up in Hatred and Oomii's skimpiest clothes and went back to the park to clean up the picnic along with Pixidamon. He was sitting tied up on the living room floor, completely miserable.

"It's not fair," he muttered. "I only wanted some cash and a gal. I hate my life."

"Luke?"

Luke looked up to see Kyrene. He looked away. "What do you want?"

Kyrene sat down in front of him. "To see how you were doing. Would you like anything?"

"To die." Luke replied bitterly.

Kyrene sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sure it'll get better."

Luke scoffed. "Yeah right! I'm going to jail dressed like a queer prostitute. Everyone there will think I am one. I'll be so humiliated, I am now. When I said I wanted laid, I didn't mean by a freakin' dude in prison."

Kyrene stood up. "I'll be right back."

Luke watched as she walked out of the room and sighed.

Kyrene returned a few moments later with Luke's clothes. "Here we go," she said as she sat down. "I brought your clothes. That way you can change."

"Thank you," Luke said, relieved. "But how can I? I'm tied up."

Kyrene stood up. "I can untie you and then you can change."

"Then yer gonna tie me back up, huh?"

Kyrene looked down at her hands. "Um well…I was thinking about letting you go. You don't deserve to be treated this way."

Luke blinked in surprise. "R, really? You're being so nice to me, and I kidnapped you."

Kyrene shrugged. "So? I love Impy even though he tried to kill me before."

"Uh…yer weird."

Kyrene giggled. "I know. That's what everyone says. Anyway…." She untied Luke and handed him his clothes.

Luke smiled at her. "You've been the only person to be this nice to me. Thank you."

"Go on. Go change. You can leave when you're finished. There's a surprise in your pocket."

Luke looked down at his clothes. "Really? What is it?"

Kyrene smiled secretly. "You'll have to wait and find out."

"Ok. Where's the bathroom?"

"That way." Kyrene said, pointing in the direction of the nearest downstairs bathroom.

"Thanks." Luke hurried off in the direction Kyrene had indicated.

Kyrene picked up the rope and folded it before setting it on the table. She sat down on the couch.

Impy walked in. "Hey, Ky. Whatcha doin' in here? That damn bastard's in here. Come on, let's go outside."

"Kay. I'll be out in a minute."

Impy looked in the direction of Luke. He was shocked to see that he wasn't there. "Where is hell?! Where the he is that fuckin' sleazebag?!"

"He went to the bathroom." Kyrene replied quietly.

Impy looked at Kyrene. "What?! Alone?! Ky, what did you do?!"

"I let him out." Kyrene said with a shrug.

Impy smacked his forehead. "Ky, you idiot." He walked out of the room, shaking his head.

Just then, Luke walked in, wearing his clothes, a piece of paper in his hand. "Thank you so much, Kyrene!" He threw his arms around her in a hug.

Kyrene giggled. "You're welcome."

Luke pulled away and looked down at the paper, which was actually a check. "You sure you wanna give me two hundred thousand dollars?"

"I would give you more but I don't have quite that much. I don't have access to my parents' account."

Luke's eyes widened. "This is from your account?!"

Kyrene nodded. "Yes. But you need it a lot more than I do so…."

Luke threw his arms around her again, giving her a swift, thankful kiss. "Thank you so much!"

Kyrene blinked in surprise. "Y, you, you're welcome."

Luke pulled away and walked towards the door.

As the front door closed, the others walked in.

"Where the hell is he, Ky?!" Hatred demanded.

"I, I let him go."

"You dummy!" Hatred screamed as she bopped Kyrene upside the head.

"Ow!" Kyrene rubbed her head, lowering her gaze shamefully. "I'm sorry. However, I did not approve of the way he was being treated. He did not deserve to be held here like he was. He's not really that bad."

Impy walked up to Kyrene, putting his arms around her and glaring at Hatred. "Don't treat her like that! You know how she is."

"I do but that's no excuse to let him go! Ky, sometimes you are just so clueless!"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Ky." Impy said quietly.

"But I am."

Pixidamon walked over and patted Kyrene's back. "It's Ok. We all know how Hatred is also. Why don't we just forget about this and enjoy ourselves, huh?"

Hatred growled and stalked out of the room.

"Pix is right," Oomii said. "Why don't we go outside like we were planning on?"

The others nodded in agreement and left the room to get ready.

Outside everyone was enjoying themselves. Pixidamon, Utariamon, Oomii, and Bliich were playing tag in the pool. Sagittarimon was watching them longingly. Kyrene was sitting beside Impy on one of the lawn chairs, spreading aloe lotion onto the Mega's bruised chest and stomach.

Hatred walked out in her bathing suit and sat down at the edge of the pool, checking the temperature with her foot before getting in.

When it grew dark, the group went inside for dinner, where they found Chinchi, Yukiara, and Jeran setting the table for them.

Kyrene went upstairs to bed when dinner was over while everyone else stayed downstairs to watch TV and play video games, except Hatred, who went to her room. After awhile everyone but Impy turned in for the night.

Impy grew bored of watching TV so he went wandering through the house. As he passed by Hatred's room, he heard singing. Curious, he went to the doorway.

Hatred was out on her balcony, staring at the sky. She was singing "Breathe No More" by Evanescence in a sad tone.

Impy walked through her room to her. "Hey."

Hatred turned her head to look at him and frowned. "What do you think yer doin'?!"

"Nothin'." Impy replied.

"I thought you were supposed ta be with Ky, where is she?"

Impy rested his folded arms on the banister and looked up at the moon. "Sleeping. I'm probably gonna turn in, in a few. You have a pretty voice."

"Shut it."

"You sounded sad, why?"

"Leave me alone."

Impy looked down at the cup half full of a dark liquid. He picked it up and sniffed it. "Hm, coffee." He set the cup back down.

"Leave the balcony."

"But why?"

"I want to be alone." Hatred replied bluntly.

"Oh, I see. Ok," Impy turned and walked into Hatred's room. He paused and looked around. Clothes and the bed sheets were strewn out all over the floor and the drawers were pulled out. "Whoa, she's messy."

"Get out of my room!"

"But you just said the balcony."

"Now I'm saying the room too."

"Alright, alright!" Impy walked out of the room. He went into Kyrene's room and lay on the bed, squeezing himself between Kyrene and the wall.

Kyrene sat up. "Impy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

Kyrene lay back down, snuggling against him. "Never mind…."

Impy smiled and put an arm around her. "Alright then. Go back to sleep."

Kyrene breathed a small sigh and closed her eyes. "…kay…."

Impy leaned down and kissed her cheek. "G'night."

Kyrene smiled. "Night…."

As soon as he was sure she was fast asleep, Impy eased himself up from the bed and walked back by Hatred's room. When he reached the doorway, he looked around. Hatred was nowhere to be seen. A sword was also missing from her rack.

"Hm? Where could she be?" Impy walked into the room, turning on the light. A sly smile crossed his lips. "I wonder if she'd mind if I put up her clothes…." He stooped down and picked up a handful of shirts, throwing them into a pile.

Impy continued to put clothes into separate piles, until he came across a two-piece camouflage bathing suit in a plastic bag. "Ooh! Is this Hate's? Bet she looks absolutely sexy in this." He set it on the bed and went back to picking up the clothes.

When everything was picked up and put into piles and the bed was made, Impy turned off the light and went back to Kyrene's room to sleep.

About an hour later, Hatred returned from her walk. She was thoroughly outraged at the sight of her room. "Impy!" she screamed.

Hatred stomped into Kyrene's room and up to the bed. She grabbed Impy by his tail and started dragging him off the bed.

Impy, now wide-awake, dug his claws into the mattress in a vain attempt to stay on. "No! Lemme go!"

Kyrene sat up. "W, what's going on?"

"Impy's in sooo much trouble!"

"I didn' do nothin'!" Impy whined. "Help!"

"Hatred. Please, leave him be."

"No! He has to organize my clothes, not just throw 'em in piles!"

"Hey! 'Least I picked 'em up!" Impy retorted,

"I didn't want anyone-especially you-messin' with my stuff!"

"Sorry! But there ain't no way I'm gonna organize yer crap!"

"Yes…you…are!" Hatred growled as she pulled harder to get him through the doorway.

"Nooooo! Ky, help!"

Kyrene got up from the bed. "I'm sorry, Impy. I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do! Do something!"

"Um…I could help."

"If you want to, after all, I don't want him going through all my clothes, if ya know what I mean."

Impy looked up at Hatred. However, I already have. Better not tell her that!

In Hatred's room, Kyrene and Impy were busily organizing and folding Hatred's clothes while Hatred watched.

"Isn't this fun?" Kyrene asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's so much fun!" Impy replied sarcastically.

Kyrene giggled. She got up, walked over to Impy, and kneeled down beside him.

Impy scowled then smiled at Kyrene. "Oh, well. I guess this isn't that bad."

"Good. 'Cause you ain't even half-done yet." Hatred said.

Impy heaved an exasperated sigh. "Good god."

"Don't you just love it when I'm angry?" Hatred asked sweetly.

"I hate you." Impy grumbled.

"Join the club."

Impy picked up a short black skirt. "I gotta question fer ya, Hate."

"What?"

He held the skirt up for Hatred to see. "Are you secretly a prostitute and we don't' know about it? 'Cause you got some pretty skimpy clothes."

"No! I'm just...born a higher body temperature!"

Kyrene picked up Hatred's camouflage bathing suit. "Oh, this looks cute!"

Impy looked at the bathing suit and snickered.

Hatred folded her arms. "I don't do cute."

"Oh, sorry." Kyrene said as she started folding up the bathing suit.

Hatred scoffed, "Whatever."

Impy picked up a thong. "And just how many of these do you got?"

Hatred scowled. "Well if you really must know…it's none of your business. And for asking that, you get to have a painful confrontation with the ground."

Impy's eyes widened. "What?"

Hatred stalked over, grabbed Impy roughly by his throat, and dragged him towards her balcony. She hurled Impy over the banister and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Owowowow!"

Kyrene leapt to her feet and ran to the balcony, looking over the banister. "Impy! Are you alright?"

"I'm…Ok. Wait, that's a lie. It hurts!"

"Good!"

"Oh, you poor thing. I'll come down and get you."

"Please. I can't move."

Kyrene hurried from the room.

Hatred giggled. "That's what you get for being an idiot." She watched as Kyrene tried to help the injured Mega onto his feet.

Kyrene managed to get Impy inside to one of the chairs in the living room, where he collapsed.

"Man, it hurts. It still hurts from earlier."

Kyrene patted his hand. "You poor thing."

Impy managed a small grin. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"You want me to get you anything?"

"Well," Impy said as he looked around. "I don't think I'll be moving from this spot for tonight…could do with a beer and a blanket."

"Ok." Kyrene left the room.

Impy flipped out the footrest and put his arms behind his head. "Ahh, much better."

Kyrene returned a minute later with the thin blanket from her bed and a can of beer. She handed the beer to Impy and spread the blanket out over him. "Is this better?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you need anything just tell me." Kyrene said as she started towards the stairs.

"Wait!"

Kyrene turned around, puzzled. "Yes?"

"You can't leave me down here by myself."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Kyrene walked over to the couch and sat down. "Would you like it if I stay down here?"

Impy nodded. "Yes. But I'd like it even more if you'd sleep over here with me."

"Y, you mean in the chair…with you?"

Impy smiled. "Yes."

Kyrene stood up. "Um…Ok…" She tentatively walked over to the chair, examining it. "Um…."

Impy rolled his eyes. He grabbed Kyrene's wrist and pulled her down upon his lap.

Kyrene blushed lightly. "Oh my…."

Impy grinned and nuzzled her face, hugging her close.

After settling down, Kyrene fell asleep. Impy stayed awake until he finished his beer then he too went to sleep.

The next day everyone but Impy and Hatred went out for a while. Impy didn't want to go because he was still too sore and Hatred didn't want to go because she just didn't want to.

Impy was out in the backyard in one of the lawn chairs sleeping as he sunned himself.

Hatred walked out dressed in her camouflage bathing suit. Spying Impy, she picked up a bucket and dipped it into the pool. Then she hurled the contents onto him.

Impy awoke coughing and sputtering. "What the hell?!"

Hatred hurriedly chucked the bucket into water and tried acting inconspicuous.

Impy glared at her. "What was that for?!"

"What were you doing?"

"Sunning myself."

"You know yer gonna get sunburned before you even get a tan?"

"Ah, shut it." Impy muttered as he settled himself down and closed his eyes.

Hatred shrugged and dived into the water.

Impy cracked open his eyes as Hatred broke the surface.

Hatred pushed her hair out of her face to wipe off the water.

Impy's eyes widened when he caught sight of Hatred's eyes and he sat up. "Oh my god!"

Hatred looked at him. "What?" Suddenly she realized her eyes were showing and turned her face away.

Impy stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. "Wow! You have gorgeous eyes."

"Oh, shut up."

"Really! What are they, diamond?"

Hatred whirled on him. "They are not grey they're…!" Her voice trailed off and she looked at him in surprise. "What did you say?"

Impy crouched down. "I said diamond. They're gorgeous."

Hatred walked up the edge, resting her folded arms on the side. "You're the first person not to say I looked blind."

"Really? You must be kiddin' me. What kinda idiot can't tell the difference between blind and diamond?"

"All the morons in the world."

"Hm. That's kind of stupid, 'course's the way humans are here. That's the way everybody is. They think they're so special, that no one else matters," Impy was staring at the water through unfocused eyes. "They think because they're better and stronger that they can just push you around and beat you up just for the fun of it. That they can rub it in your face. Taunt and tease you 'cause you can't do a damn thing they can, 'cause you fucked up your own life. Who pretend they're your friends then turn around and force you to do things. Force you to fight back. Force you to hate, loathe, and destroy everything. Then throw you away when they're finished, leaving you to live on your own, to die." A single tear slid down Impy's cheek to drop into the water and he buried his face in his hands.

"Well that's one thing we have in common." Hatred said quietly.

Impy looked up at Hatred. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone thinks they're better than you, bigger than you, stronger than you. That's why I've been a body builder since I was six years old! 'Especially with my mom's newest 'victim' John. He's the dumbest, most disgusting, cruelest, ugliest creature on the face of the Earth, including the Digital World."

"Now that's pretty hard, since I've seen some pretty ugly critters."

"Trust me."

"Hm…" Impy looked at the water. "You and I aren't so much different."

Hatred scowled. "Actually we are. I'm smart and evil and you're just plain stupid."

Impy chuckled. "That's no kiddin'. Ya know…for quite some time I've been rather attracted to you. I don't know why. Maybe because of the way we were treated when we were younger. I don't know."

Hatred pulled away. "You're stupid!"

Impy looked crestfallen. "Oh, come on! We're perfect for each other. Don't you see?"

"No! What about Kyrene?"

Impy shrugged. "What about her? She's nice and all but that's it. She doesn't understand-never could-about what it's like being alone. Not like you do."

Hatred turned her back to Impy.

Impy stood up. "Come on, Hatred. Can't you just try?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Fine then. I'll try again later, when yer not so stirred up." Impy turned and walked back to the lawn chair to resume his sun bathing.

Hatred watched him over her shoulder.

Later, when everyone returned, Impy avoided Kyrene and hounded Hatred. Kyrene was confused and hurt by the neglect from the viral and Hatred was growing quite annoyed with his behavior. So much that she called up her stepbrother Raymundo.

"Hey, bro. Can you come over to this address? I'll text it to you," She smiled. "Good." She closed the lid of her phone.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Raymundo walked in, arms spread wide. "'Ello people!"

Everyone looked up at the sixteen-year-old boy in surprise. He had on black leather pants, a sparkling red tank top, and black dancing shoes. His brown hair was slicked up into spikes. He had the same eye color as Oomii's.

Oomii leapt to her feet. "Ray! What are you doing here?"

"Hate wanted me ta come, where is she anyway?"

Hatred walked into the room. "Here. Come on, I wanna talk ta ya."

Raymundo followed Hatred into the dining room. "So what ya wanna talk about, Hate?"

"Well, ya see that girl in the other room?"

Raymundo looked through the doorway. "The hot one?"

"Not my Digimon."

"No." Raymundo shook his head.

"Or Oomii's digichick either."

Raymundo shook his head again. "No, the blonde one."

"Yeah, her. Can you, ya know, talk to her, make her feel good? But mainly, make him jealous?" Hatred then pointed to Impy.

"Sure."

"Perfect." Hatred grinned a Cheshire cat-like grin.

Raymundo walked into the room over to Kyrene. "Hello. I'm Raymundo, but you can call me Ray."

Kyrene looked up at him then looked down, blushing lightly. "Oh, um, h, hi."

Raymundo sat down beside her. "So what you doin'?"

"I, I'm watching television." Kyrene replied quietly.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's cool. Say, yer quite pretty, ya know?"

Kyrene blushed deeply and she looked at her hands sadly. "No."

Raymundo put an arm around her. "Aww, but ya are!"

Kyrene shook her head.

"Yes!"

"What's pretty about me?" Kyrene asked softly, looking up at Raymundo.

Raymundo looked her over. "Your eyes for one thing. They're two colors put together. And…just the way you look. It's hard to describe, even for me. You're just so…stunning."

Kyrene smiled. "Really?"

Raymundo nodded. "Yes."

Kyrene giggled softly.

Raymundo grinned. "You even have a cute laugh. Man you really are perfect!"

Kyrene giggled again. "Oh, stop it."

Impy was watching Raymundo, seething with anger. _How dare he touch her! She's mine!_ He got to his feet and walked up to Raymundo.

Raymundo looked up at Impy. "Hi!"

Impy grabbed Raymundo roughly by his throat, lifting him up off the couch. "Don't ever touch her again or I will rip out yer throat, got it?!" he growled.

"Impy! No! Please put him down!" Kyrene pleaded.

Raymundo nodded quickly. "G, got it!"

Impy smiled and tossed Raymundo back on the couch. He walked into the kitchen.

"Somebody jealous?" Hatred asked teasingly as he walked in.

Impy looked at her. "No."

Hatred smacked her forehead. "Oh come on! You gotta be just a bit jealous! He's coming onto your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend! I don't want her like that. I want you."

Hatred gasped. "What? Oh, yer such a moron!"

Impy walked towards Hatred. "No I'm not," He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her closer to him. "And you will be mine, even if I have to force you."

Hatred scowled. "Only in your dreams!" she said, tearing out of his grasp and taking a step back.

Impy took a step forward, grabbing Hatred by both wrists. A small smirk spread across his face. "That's just what you think."

Hatred growled and pulled her leg back to kick Impy, but just as she was bringing it forward, his tail shot out and wrapped around her leg, stopping it short. She cried out as she lost her balance, falling forward against Impy.

Impy wrapped one arm around Hatred to keep her from pulling away.

Hated growled and began struggling violently. "Let me go you stupid son of a bitch!"

Impy smiled and ran his hand across her cheek. "My, my. Aren't you a feisty one?"

"Damn you! Let go of me!"

"No."

Hatred groaned. She knew there was no way to get away from Impy, except one._ This should work; it worked on all the other assholes_.

"Come on, Hatred. Stop fighting me."

Hatred raised her head to look at Impy, her hair falling away from her face to reveal parts of her eyes.

Impy leaned down to kiss her, but she beat him to it. His eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly relaxed.

Hatred's face contorted with disgust. God this is so gross! This is worse than…I can't think of anything! And that's really bad.

Bliich and Oomii walked in, talking to each other. Bliich was holding Monarchiamon, who had a blowtorch in her paws and was wailing, "But I wanna help!"

"No, Monie. Especially not with that." Bliich said.

"Yes," Oomii said. "You'll hurt yourself."

Suddenly Monarchiamon spotted Hatred and Impy. "Ewww! Dat nasty!"

Puzzled, Bliich and Oomii looked in the direction Monarchiamon was.

Bliich's jaw dropped. "Oh my god!"

Oomii merely rolled her eyes. "Dear god."

Bliich hurriedly covered Monarchiamon's eyes. "This is definitely not somethin' you wanna be look at, Monie."

Oomii took hold of Bliich's arm. "C'mon, honey. Let's go back to the living room."

Bliich nodded and followed Oomii out of the room.

Hatred pulled away, scrubbing at her lips with the back of her hand. "Ewww…."

Impy grinned. "Wow! I didn't expect that at all. That was great!"

Hatred scowled.

Impy leaned down slowly, a feral grin upon his lips. "I want more," he purred.

Hatred pushed Impy away. "No! No more."

Impy let his arms fall to his sides, looking crestfallen. "Oh, but why? I really enjoyed that."

Hatred turned her back to him and started walking towards the door. "Well I didn't so much. So leave me alone now."

Impy sighed and folded his arms. "Alright fine," he said then muttered under his breath, "I'll just try again later." He turned and walked towards the weight room.

Later, Impy grew tired of working-out and started walking through the house, trying to find Hatred.

"Hatred!" Impy called. "Hate, where are you?"

As he was walking down the hallway that led to the weight room and workout room, he heard music. Impy grinned and hurried towards the sound. He stopped at the doorway to the workout room.

Hatred was doing one of her usual dance workouts.

"There you are!" Impy said as he walked in.

Startled, Hatred stopped and turned her head to look at Impy. "Oh, not you!" she groaned.

"Yup, it's me. So, has it been long enough yet?"

Hatred frowned. "No! Now leave me alone!"

"But I'm tired of waiting. I want you now."

Hatred backed away as Impy advanced towards her, a hungry look in his eyes. Just as he grabbed for her, she did a back flip and landed on top of the pole that held the punching bag.

"Hay, that ain't fair! Come here!"

"No!"

Impy drew the gun from his boot holster, quickly aimed, and fired.

Hatred drew back as the bullets struck the chain of the punching bag, snapping it. "What do you want from me?!" she demanded.

"You! That's what I want! Now get down here!"

"No!"

Impy growled. "Fine! I'll come and get you then!"

Hatred scowled. "You're a moron."

Impy chuckled. He walked up to the pole and looked up at Hatred. "Come on. Please come down?"

"No! Come and get me."

Impy shrugged. "Ok." He grabbed hold of the pole in both hands.

With a swift jerk, the pole fell and Hatred went sprawling.

Impy rushed over to her. Taking hold of her wrists and sitting on her stomach, he pinned her down. "Hah. Told ya I'd get ya down."

Hatred jerked about. "What the hell do you want with me?!"

"It's you I want. I love you, Hate," Impy smiled sweetly and brushed Hatred's bangs aside to reveal her eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes. Too bad you hide them."

For the first time in her life, fear was dancing in Hatred's eyes and she began to struggle violently.

"Don't struggle so hard, my sweet." Impy said softly.

"Get offa me!"

Impy snickered. "Or what? I've got ya pinned."

"I'll think of something!" Hatred snapped.

"Well," Impy said as he leaned down. "Take yer time." He slowly ran his tongue across her cheekbone.

Hatred shivered. "Ew! Keep yer tongue in yer mouth!"

"Aw, what's the matter? You don't like it?" Impy chuckled softly and caressed her throat with his tongue.

"Utariamon!" Hatred screamed, startling Impy. "Uta-!" Impy had cut her off by forcefully pressing his lips against hers, so all she could manage was a muffled scream in her throat.

Suddenly Kyrene appeared in the doorway. "Hatred are you-Impy!"

Impy pulled away and looked up at Kyrene in surprise. He straightened up as he watched her hurry away, wiping tears spilling from her eyes and stifling sobs.

"Kyrene wait!" Hatred called after her. "Damn! Get the hell offa me you bastard!"

Without a word, Impy stood up and left the room.

Kyrene ran into the kitchen, nearly crashing into Bliich, who was fixing dinner.

"Whoa! Ky, careful where you're...what's wrong with you?"

Kyrene threw her arms around his middle, burying her face in his stomach.

Bliich patted her head. "Ky, what's the matter? Oh, don't cry."

Kyrene pulled her head away. "I, I saw him!" She sobbed. "H, him and…H, hatred t, together. He was…he was…." Her voice cracked and she pressed her face back into his stomach, hugging him tighter.

Bliich was thoroughly confused. "He? He who? Do you mean Impy? What were they doing?"

Kyrene only sobbed harder.

"Were they making-out or something?"

Kyrene nodded and hugged him even tighter.

"I see…" Bliich said softly. He looked up at the stove and gasped when he saw the smoke billowing from the pot. "Oh crap! Ky, dinner's burning! Let me go!"

Kyrene pulled away, looking at the floor. "….sorry…."

Bliich hurried to the stove and turned off the burner. He sighed and turned back to Kyrene. "That was close."

"…I'm sorry…." Kyrene whispered.

Bliich smiled sadly. "It's Ok, darlin'. You're upset."

Kyrene sighed and wiped at her eyes, sniffling.

Raymundo walked in suddenly. "Heya babe!" His smile faded when he saw how upset Kyrene was. "Hey, what's the matter?" He walked over to Kyrene, putting an arm about her shoulders.

Kyrene rested her cheek on his shoulder. "He really does hate me. No matter what I do, he's always upset. I tried so hard…." She suddenly broke down, burying her face into his shirt.

Raymundo hugged her tight, rubbing on her back soothingly. "It's Ok. Please don't cry, it'll be Ok."

Seeing that Kyrene was being taken care of, Bliich went back to making dinner.

Impy suddenly appeared in the doorway. The sight of Raymundo comforting Kyrene angered him greatly. He walked over, grabbed Raymundo roughly by his throat, and started dragging him towards the door. "I thought I told ya not ta touch Ky!"

"Impy, please…." Kyrene said softly, pleadingly.

Bliich walked over to Kyrene, covering her ears with his hands. "Why should you care? You were the one who was making-out with his sister!"

Kyrene covered her face with her hands.

Impy halted and turned to him. "Hatred's his sister?"

"Y, yes!" Raymundo choked out.

"That's disturbing. Besides, I wasn't making-out with her."

"Really?" Bliich asked skeptically.

"Really! It was just a little kiss."

Bliich rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. Hatred hates you."

Impy scowled. "No she doesn't! She's just playing hard to get."

Bliich snorted.

Raymundo giggled. "Playing?! She doesn't play! She's pure evil! You're crazy ta give up that beautiful babe fer my evil sis."

Impy released his hold on Raymundo, who fell to the floor in a heap, and walked up to Kyrene, who uncovered her face and lowered her gaze.

Bliich walked up to Raymundo and helped him up. Then both left the room.

Impy put one finger under Kyrene's chin, tilting her head up.

Tears spilled from the teenager's two-toned eyes as she looked up at the Mega.

"Do you hate me?" Impy asked softly.

Kyrene shook her head. "…no…" she choked out, a fresh wave of hot tears pouring down her face. "I love you."

Impy's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why not? I deserve it."

"No you don't. I deserve it. I'm an awful friend. That's why you hate me."

Impy looked shocked. "What?! No. Kyrene, I don't hate you."

Kyrene wiped her face. "Y, you don't? You sure have acted like it. I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"No," Impy said, shaking his head. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this."

Kyrene slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his stomach. "It's Ok. But I feel like you're teasing me. You're nice to me for a little bit then you pretend I don't exist, like I did something wrong and you're embarrassed. I don't understand."

"Ta tell the truth, neither do I. Part of me likes you but the other doesn't."

Kyrene sighed and hugged him gently.

"Kyrene, did…did you mean what you said about earlier? Do you really love me?"

Kyrene nodded.

Impy smiled and brushed his hand across her face. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

Hatred walked in, wiping her face off with a towel. She stopped when she saw the two. "Finally!"

Impy pulled away and looked up at Hatred, startled. He blushed lightly. "Oh, um…I, I'm sorry, Hatred."

Hatred grinned. "Sorry 'bout what? This is what I've been wanting for quite awhile."

"Huh?" Impy asked, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You with Ky! I can finally get rid of you and Ky will be happy. Ya know ya broke her heart, you b$#?"

Impy sighed. "I know."

"Well, have fun with your girlfriend." Hatred said as she walked past them to the stairs to the bathroom.

Kyrene smiled shyly up at Impy as he looked down at her. "Impy…d, do you consider me as…y, your girlfriend?" she asked tentatively in a soft tone.

Impy smiled and picked her up. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kyrene giggled softly and rested her head against his chest with a small, contented sigh.

Impy walked to the living room and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

The others, who were already settled in, stared at the two in disbelief.

"Huh, guess ya did a good job, Ray." Oomii said to her brother.

Raymundo grinned. "Ah, what can I say. I'm a natural. Unfortunately, this means I won't get a girlfriend."

Impy nuzzled Kyrene's face. "I'm so sorry about the way I treated you before. I lied about a lot of things I told you. You really are pretty and I do care about you. Everybody does. You're too nice not to. You were nice to me, which is probably why I pretended to hate you. I didn't want that."

Kyrene smiled. "Oh. Well, I'm so glad. It really hurt, hearing you say all those terrible things."

Impy sighed and hugged Kyrene tight. "I'm so sorry. I never meant any of those things. I was just upset."

"I understand."

Impy smiled. "I'm glad you do."

Bliich shook his head. "Wow. I can't believe how fast he's dumped Hatred and got Ky. It's for the better though, for both of 'em."

Oomii nodded. "Yeah. Let's hope it lasts this time."

"They look so cute together!" Pixidamon giggled.

Demi hugged Monarchiamon. "But not as cute as us!"

Monarchiamon giggled and returned the embrace. "'Course not!"

Yukiara appeared in the doorway, looking quite pleased. "Ky! Guess who's coming home!"

Kyrene sat up. "Mom 'n' Dad?" she asked hopefully.

Yukiara nodded.

Kyrene leapt to her feet. "Really? When?!"

Yukiara smiled and stepped out of the doorway. Mr. and Mrs. Nugasuki walked in.

Mr. Nugasuki had short black hair and obsidian green eyes. He wore black denim pants and a dark green t-shirt as well as black cowboy shoes.

Mrs. Nugasuki had long dark blonde hair with light blonde streaks and soft grey eyes. She wore a long black skirt, a dark purple blouse, and black high-heeled sandals.

"Kyrene. Honey, come here!" Mrs. Nugasuki said, spreading her arms wide.

Kyrene ran into her mother's arm, hugging her tightly. "Momma! I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too."

Kyrene pulled away from her mother to hug her father.

"Who are your…friends, honey?" Mrs. Nugasuki asked tentatively.

"Wait a sec. Is that Oomii? The Oomii?" Mr. Nugasuki asked when he spotted Oomii.

"And her sidekick Raymundo?" Mrs. Nugasuki added.

Raymundo frowned. "I am not the sidekick!"

Oomii giggled. "Yes I am."

"I'm her boyfriend, Bliich." Bliich said.

Oomii looked over at Bliich, annoyed. "Yes, dear. Now…that's Kyrene's Digimon," she said, pointing at Demi.

"Hewwo, hewwo!" he squeaked, waving both paws frantically, hopping up and down.

Mr. and Mrs. Nugasuki returned the wave reluctantly.

"That's my Digimon, Pixidamon. That's Hatred's Digimon, Monarchiamon. Hatred isn't down here at the moment. And that's Impy. He's-"

"I'm Ky's boyfriend." Impy interjected.

Both parents looked at him in disbelief. "What?!"

Kyrene smiled and blushed, looking down at the floor as she wrung her hands.

"Honey…." Mrs. Nugasuki said, turning to her daughter.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kyrene asked happily. "I have so many wonderful friends!"

Mrs. Nugasuki smiled thinly. "Yes. But a boyfriend? I don't know… ."

"Give her a break, honey," Mr. Nugasuki said, putting an arm about his wife's shoulders. "She's old enough and responsible enough to have one."

"I guess you're right…Ok, sweetie. You can keep your new boyfriend."

Kyrene smiled. "Thank you!" She gave them both a quick hug before walking over to Impy.

Impy took her by the hand and pulled her upon his lap, putting his arms around her. "This is great."

Kyrene smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, honey. It's about time for us to go."

"Go?" Kyrene asked in disbelief. "But you just got here!"

Mr. Nugasuki sighed. "I know. But we're still on tour. We just dropped by for a short time."

"Where are you touring?" Oomii asked.

"Korea." Mrs. Nugasuki replied.

Oomii leapt to her feet. "That's where we're headed! Can we go with you?!"

"Uh…sure…I guess."

"Yes! Won't this be fun, Bliich?"

Bliich stood up. "I guess so."

"Come on then! Let's go!" Oomii said as she dashed from the room.

"Wait up Oomii!" Raymundo called as he took off after her.

Bliich smiled and shook his head as he walked after them, Pixidamon trailing behind him. Mr. and Mrs. Nugasuki followed them.

"Everybody's leaving." Kyrene said sadly.

Impy stroked her hair soothingly. "It's Ok. Demi and Monarchiamon's still here. So's Hatred. Not everyone is leaving."

Kyrene sighed and rested her head against his chest. "But it feels like it. Nobody's ever here long. I don't know why."

"They have other places to go. No one ever really stays in one place for very long."

Kyrene looked up at Impy. "D, does that mean you to?"

Impy shook his head. "No. I'm staying right here with you."

Demi and Monarchiamon hopped up onto Kyrene's lap.

"It Ok, Ky-Ky! Don' cry. We here's for youse!" Demi squeaked, patting her arm.

"Yesh!" Monarchiamon squeaked in agreement, nodding.

Kyrene smiled and hugged them. "Thanks you guys."

"Youse welcome, Ky-Ky!" Demi said as he hugged her back.

Impy frowned; annoyed that he wasn't getting Kyrene's attention. "Hey! What about me?!"  
Demi looked up at him. "What about youse?"

"I'm being ignored."

"Aww," Kyrene cooed, putting her arms around his neck. "It's Ok, Impy. I'm not ignoring you."

Impy grinned. "Good!" He gave her an affectionate cuddle, pushing off the two In-training so that they fell in a heap upon the floor.

Demi leapt to his feet, shaking a paw at the Mega. "You big meanie! We's was sittin' dere!"

"Aww, shaddup!"

Demi frowned, planting his paws on his hips. He leapt up onto Kyrene's lap and sat down, sticking his tongue out at Impy.

Impy glared down at the In-training. "Why you stupid little…ow!" He rubbed the spot where Kyrene had elbowed him.

"Now, now," Kyrene said quietly. "There's no reason for bad-mouthing people."

Impy sighed. "Fine."

Kyrene smiled.

Hatred walked in. "Hey guys. Where's the others?"

"They're leaving," Kyrene said sadly. "My parents came. Now they're all leaving."

"Huh. That reminds me. Monie, we have a job, come on." Hatred said as she walked out of the room.

The other three watched as Monarchiamon got up and ran after Hatred.

Kyrene sighed. "Now they're gone too…."

"No, don' cry!" Demi begged. "We still heres! Don' cry!"

Kyrene wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just…since everybody's leaving it's like it used to be," She stood up and slowly walked towards the doorway that led to the stairs. "I'm gonna go lie down for a little."

Impy watched her with growing sympathy. "Poor gal."

Demi sat down on Impy's leg. "Poor Ky-Ky. She upset."

Impy looked down at Demi, patting his head. "For once yer right, squirt."

Yukiara suddenly walked in. "Wow. This room sure cleared out fast. Where is everybody?"

"Gone." Impy replied simply.

"Oh. I bet poor Ky's really upset. She always is after her parents leave."

"Why?"

Yukiara walked over and sat down in one of the other chairs. "Her parents aren't home very long. They haven't been since she was eight. We've been the only ones taking care of her. The poor girl. Even though she doesn't really show it, she's very lonely. She's never had any friends until you guys arrived, so she's being extra nice and clingy."

"Wow, I had no idea. She always seems so happy. It made me jealous of her and everything she had."

Yukiara smiled. "She actually doesn't have that much. Just a sad, lonely life. But you and your friends have really changed the way she's been acting."  
Impy stood up. "Yeah. I'm gonna go see how Ky's doin'."

"Alright."

Demi walked up to Yukiara after Impy left the room and hopped up onto her lap. "Hewwo!" He plopped down, looking up at her.

Yukiara smiled down at him. "Hello, Demi. Having fun?"

"Sorta. 'Cept Ky-Ky sad."

Yukiara sighed. "I hope Impy can help cheer her up."

Demi nodded.

Upstairs, Impy walked into Kyrene's room, she was lying curled up on her bed. He could hear her soft sobbing.

"Ky?" Impy called softly.

"Huh?" Kyrene looked at him over her shoulder. "Oh, it's you. I'm sorry." She turned her head away.

Impy walked over and sat down on the bed beside her, placing a hand on her side. "You shouldn't be sorry. What's wrong? You're really upset about them leaving, aren't you?"

"Y, yes!" Kyrene choked out.

Impy pulled Kyrene upon his lap. "It's Ok, Ky. They'll come back, you'll see."

Kyrene sighed. "I know. It's the fact that they're leaving is all. I never really had any friends before."

"I know how that feels. I never had any friends before I met you."

Kyrene put her arms around him in a comforting hug. "It's alright now. You have a lot of friends."

Impy smiled. "I know. But that doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is you."

"R, really? So you do really care about me."

Impy ran his claws through her hair. "Yes. But there's somethin' I wanna tell ya, Ky."

"What is it?"

Impy averted his gaze. "I…I…love you."

Kyrene looked up at him in surprise. "You do?" she asked in a whisper.

Impy looked down at her and nodded slowly.

Kyrene threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, taking Impy completely by surprise. Before he had time to recover, Kyrene broke the kiss.

"Oh wow." Impy muttered, blinking several times.

Kyrene giggled softly, blushing deeply. She fiddled with a strand of her hair, lowering her gaze shyly.

"Ky, you wanna go downstairs? The others haven't left yet."

Kyrene nodded. "Kay."

Both stood up and walked out of the room.

Downstairs, everyone was in the foyer, bidding their good-byes.

Yukiara walked up to Mrs. Nugasuki, giving her a quick hug. "It was great seeing you again."

Mrs. Nugasuki returned the embrace. "It was nice seeing you again, too," She pulled away and looked around. "Where's my baby? She's usually here to bid us good-bye"

"Here I am, Momma." Kyrene said as she walked, Impy trailing behind her.

Her mother walked over and threw her arms around her daughter. "Kyrene! Oh, I'm gonna miss you, sweetie."

"I'll miss you too."

"Ky, honey, guess what?"

Kyrene looked up at her father. "What, Daddy?"

"When summer comes up, you'll be able to come with us on tour."

"But why not now?"

"Because, love. You have to get your education first. When this year let's out, then you can come with." Mrs. Nugasuki explained.

"Can Impy and Demi come with?"

Mr. Nugasuki looked from Impy to Demi. "Uh…."

Demi put his fingerless paws together and put on his best puppy-dog face. "Pweeeeaaaazzzzeeee?" he begged in his cutest squeak.

"Awww!" Pixidamon cooed. "Isn't he so cuuuuttteee?!"

Mrs. Nugasuki giggled. "Yes he is."

Kyrene picked Demi up and cuddled him.

Demi giggled and blushed lightly.

Impy scowled, growling low in his throat and digging his claws into his arm. "Stupid damn little bastard! She's mine ya fuckin' pipsqueak!" he muttered under his breath.

"Well, I guess they can." Mrs. Nugasuki said.

"Yay!" Demi squealed, leaping from Kyrene's arms onto Mrs. Nugasuki's shoulder, hugging her face and smothering it with kisses.

Mrs. Nugasuki giggled. "Oh my!"

Seeing his chance, Impy walked up to Kyrene and wrapped his arms around her.

Kyrene giggled and looked up at Impy. "Hey, Impy."

Impy nuzzled her neck, whispering in her ear, "Yer mine."

Kyrene slipped an arm around the back of his neck, nuzzling his cheek. "I know. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Impy smiled. "Good."

"Well, we really should get goin'." Mr. Nugasuki said.

"Kay. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Kyrene said.

"Excuse me, Impy. But exactly how old are you?" Mrs. Nugasuki asked.

"I dunno." Impy replied, still nuzzling Kyrene's neck.

Mr. Nugasuki cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't?"

"Nope."

Bliich tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see…if I'm twenty-one that should make you…nineteen, correct?"

Impy paused and frowned. "Yes," he said bitterly. "Because yer two years older than me."

"Nineteen? But doesn't that sound a bit too old for you, Kyrene? You're only seventeen. He's two years older than you."

"I'm older than her?" Impy asked, surprised. "Oh, cool!"

Kyrene smiled. "That's fine with me, Mom."

"Oh, Ok then. We'd better get going. C'ya when school let's out, sweetie!"

"Bye Ky!" Oomii said as she walked out the door, pulling Bliich behind her.

"It was nice meetin' ya, Ky! Maybe I'll come visit." Raymundo said as he walked out the door after his sister.

"In yer dreams!" Impy called after him. "You come anywhere near her, and I'll tear ya ta pieces!"

Pixidamon waved and walked out the door.

Demi waved to them from the doorway. "Bye-bye! Bye-Bye!"

Yukiara picked Demi up and closed the door then turned to Kyrene and Impy. "Well, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"Food!" Demi cried, throwing his tiny paws into the air.

Chinchi smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better start on dinner, hm?"

"Yesh, yesh! Me's hungy!"

Jeran smiled. "Alright. C'mon honey, let's start on dinner."

Chinchi nodded and started towards the kitchen. Yukiara and Jeran quickly followed.

Kyrene looked up at Impy. "You hungry?"

"Only a bit."

Kyrene pulled away from Impy. "Well, might as well go to the kitchen."

"Yeah."

The two left the foyer and walked towards the kitchen.


End file.
